Contact
by FrenchKS
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal, des choix qui changeront des vies   c'est nul mais je peux pas dire en plus!  . Slash K/S - Rejoignez French K/S la communauté francophone !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Nouveller fanfic qui sera plus courte que les autres (enfin normalement...), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur le site de French K/S - la communauté Francophone !

**Contact**

Sa position était inconfortable. Il le sentait à travers les brumes de son inconscience. Il était compressé, à la fois par son dos mais aussi par sa poitrine. Son bras se heurta faiblement contre une masse solide et rigide alors qu'il reprenait doucement conscience. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré une douleur lancinante qui compressait ses sinus. Il était logique d'en déduire qu'il avait été drogué. Il connaissait ce type de symptômes qui amoindrissait les sens et la réflexion. Heureusement pour lui, il avait subi suffisamment d'entrainement pour percer le voile de sa confusion.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent malgré l'obscurité qui régnait autour de lui. Il était adossé dans une position à moitié assise, à moitié allongée. La première chose qui attira son attention fut la masse plus lourde encore qui reposait sur sa poitrine et ses jambes. Une masse chaude et lourde. Proportionnelle à celle qu'il attribuait généralement au Capitaine Kirk.

Le premier réflexe de Spock fut de poser sa main contre la nuque de son supérieur pour déceler le moindre signe de vie. Il dut remuer de quelques centimètres pour arriver à dégager l'un de ses bras et accomplir sa tâche. La tête de Kirk roula sur le côté sur son épaule, ses cheveux lui obscurcissant les narines. Il sentit, non sans un certain soulagement, que le Capitaine Kirk était en vie. Le pouls était faible mais stable. Son métabolisme humain devait très sûrement mettre plus de temps que le sien à se débarrasser de la drogue encore présente dans son sang.

Spock mit à profit le temps qui lui était imparti pour étudier le lieu dans lequel son Capitaine et lui semblaient s'être retrouvés prisonniers. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière et il n'aurait strictement rien pu voir sans sa vision vulcaine particulièrement accrue. Il tendit le bras et s'aperçut que leur cellule était en fait une cage, une boite plus précisément. Une boite en métal tout juste assez grande pour les contenir tous les deux, entassés l'un sur l'autre. Lorsque le vulcain leva la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque ouverture, son front frotta vigoureusement le plafond. L'un de ses coudes reposait contre l'un des murs en métal, ses jambes prenaient appuie contre la plaque devant lui et soutenait sans difficulté le corps de Kirk.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de bouger, se retourner ou ne serait-ce que s'asseoir. Il commença à cogner fermement contre les parois qui les retenaient prisonniers mais ne sentit pas la moindre vibration. Il ferma alors les yeux et ouvrit son esprit à l'environnement qui les retenait ainsi compressés. Il fronça les sourcils alors que sa vision mentale se heurta à un champ de force tout proche d'eux. Impossible de savoir si l'endroit contenait d'autres formes de vie. La seule chose dont il était sûr comprenait les dizaines de mètres de terre froide qui les entouraient.

Ils étaient enterrés vivants.

* * *

Kirk ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi ou avoir perdu connaissance. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient flous mais il savait qu'une de leur mission avait mal tourné. Il voulut se relever mais prit bien vite conscience de la limite d'espace que son environnement lui offrait.

_Que -

Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se relever que sa tête cognait déjà durement une plaque métallisée. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre appui sur ses mains pour se relever, il sentit alors un corps chaud sous ses doigts et sursauta violemment.

_C'est moi, Capitaine, Spock.

Si la voix de son officier en second lui paraissait habituellement réconfortante, il ne pouvait pas nier que leur proximité forcée, il ne doutait pas que Spock ne serait pas dans cette position s'il en avait eu le choix, ne présageait rien de bon. Pire encore, l'obscurité ne lui offrait aucune possibilité de prendre conscience de leur environnement.

_Bon sang, où avons-nous atterris ? Demanda Kirk en tâtant les côtés de la boite en métal qui semblait leur servir de foyer de transition.

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu récolter assez de données pour vous donner une réponse concrète, Capitaine.

Kirk sentit le souffle du vulcain contre son visage. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'ils étaient si proches. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se séparer l'un de l'autre. La proximité de leur corps ne gênait pas Kirk, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas en être de même pour son officier en second, même dans un cas exceptionnel comme celui-ci.

_Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ? Une quelconque tentative de contact de la part de nos agresseurs ?

Il sentit le vulcain bouger sous son corps. Il crut dans un premier lieu que Spock essayait de se dégageait de leur étreinte forcée mais il se rendit compte que la nouvelle position de son commandant lui permettait d'être plus à l'aise.

_Depuis 7,6 minutes, Capitaine. Aucun contact n'a pu être établi. Nous sommes apparemment enfermés dans un caisson en métal enterré sous des dizaines de mètres de terre.

Kirk allait remercier le vulcain de lui avoir laissé une place plus confortable mais sa dernière remarque lui coupa tout envie de politesse.

_Pardon ?

Kirk sentit sa poitrine se compresser et eut du mal à respirer. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement claustrophobe mais l'idée d'être enterré vivant sous terre et sans possibilité d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il se força cependant à se reprendre. Il ne servait à rien de céder à la panique en particulier quand on était aussi peu libre de ses mouvements que lui.

_Eh bien, voilà une nouvelle bien peu réjouissante. Vous en avez d'autres comme ça dans votre sac, Spock ?

_Je n'ai pas de sac, Capitaine.

Kirk aurait presque ri de la remarque du vulcain si leur situation n'était pas aussi mauvaise.

_Bon, si je résume bien la situation, nous sommes coincés dans un bloc de métal sous terre, sans aucun moyen de contacter l'extérieur. Sans oublier le fait que je ne vois strictement rien...

_Ce n'est pas mon cas, le coupa Spock en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kirk. Mais je n'ai vu aucune ouverture. Il semblerait que ce caisson ait été verrouillé une fois que nous étions à l'intérieur.

Kirk fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la chaleur qui émanait du corps du vulcain. Ils étaient certes habitués à quelques gestes amicaux coutumiers mais rien de semblable. Il mentirait s'il ne pensait pas que les battements de coeur du vulcain qu'il percevait sous son propre torse n'étaient pas apaisants en soi. Il préférait le savoir vivant et calme plutôt que paniqué ou mort. Mais la situation était réellement mauvaise. Trs mauvaise. Et qui disait peu d'espace et beaucoup de terre, disait aussi forcément manque d'air.

_Combien de temps avant que nous ne puissions plus respirer ? Demanda Kirk, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur les solutions pour les sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Il sentit Spock bouger légèrement et se força à être le plus léger possible. Il tendit son corps et rentra le ventre, donnant le plus d'espace qu'il pouvait au vulcain. Après plusieurs minutes de tâtonnement et un long silence, il entendit Spock tousser doucement. Etait-il en train de rêver ou le vulcain lui paraissait soudainement nerveux ?

_Il semblerait qu'une aération ait été posée sur votre gauche.

Kirk laissa son corps reposer sur celui du vulcain, soulagé en partie par sa révélation. Elle n'expliquait cependant pas l'état dans lequel il avait senti Spock se mettre.

_Mais ? Hasarda-t-il.

Le vulcain resta silencieux quelques secondes. Kirk le sentait, il y avait toujours un mais...

_C'est un trou, Capitaine. Tout juste assez grand pour nous laisser le temps de reprendre conscience et connaître l'état de notre situation. Mais l'air va continuer à se raréfier jusqu'à ce que nous succombions par asphyxie.

Kirk eut un frisson difficilement répréhensible. Alors, ils allaient mourir. Et surtout, on voulait qu'ils meurent lentement, très lentement. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose à cette révélation mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu être optimiste et encourager Spock à continuer ses recherches mais leur situation ne le permettait guère. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. L'immobilité et la cécité paraissaient pire aux yeux de Kirk que l'air qui allait bientôt leur manquer. Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi enfermé, privé de tout moyen d'agir.

Spock, lui, semblait aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Il suspectait son ami d'effectuer une méditation vulcaine quelconque pour apaiser son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi calme après une telle information autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

_Spock ? Appela-t-il d'une voix presque effacée.

_Oui, Capitaine ?

_Nous n'avons vraiment aucun moyen de nous échapper cette fois-ci ?

Plusieurs secondes de silence et Kirk laissa un dernier soupir s'échapper de sa gorge. Spock ne lui répondit pas, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il se focalisa sur les battements de son coeur mais ils restaient toujours aussi réguliers. Il sentait pourtant le sien prêt à s'emballer à chaque seconde. Il ouvrit encore une fois les yeux mais rien ne transperçait l'obscurité qui les liait dans cette cage de métal.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il laissa ses bras reposer le long de la taille du vulcain. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il l'agrippa afin que son corps ne glisse pas plus en arrière. Leur position n'était pas des plus décente mais la mort rendait les choses beaucoup plus superflue à ce stade.

Kirk ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il ne devait pas laisser dériver ses pensées trop loin. S'il ne focalisait pas son esprit il risquait de paniquer et de les entrainer, lui et son officier, plus rapidement encore dans la mort. Ce n'était pas vraiment réjouissant mais ça faisait partie de leur devoir. Il savait à quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il avait accepté d'intégrer Starfleet. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à mourir ainsi, surtout en compagnie de Spock. Il ne méritait pas de partir comme ça. C'était tellement bête pour un homme aussi intelligent que lui.

_Spock, je commence à avoir vraiment sommeil...

Le froid contractait doucement ses muscles les uns après les autres malgré la chaleur corporelle qui se dégageait du vulcain. Il la trouvait apaisante malgré l'engourdissement de son propre corps.

_Vous commencez à souffrir du manque d'air.

Kirk s'autorisa un moment de silence. Il était conscient que la situation devait forcément évoluer ainsi. Etait-ce à cause du manque d'oxygène qu'il lui semblait entendre Spock parler si doucement ?

_Peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer, Capitaine.

Kirk laissa sa tête glisser mollement le long de la poitrine du vulcain, sentant ses muscles se détendre aux intonations de voix de son officier en second. Il lui semblait déjà tellement loin.

_Je crois que je vais vous écouter...

Kirk laissa la douce sensation du sommeil l'envahir, préférant largement celle-ci à cette peur tapissée au fond de lui qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un torrent de regrets.

* * *

Il sentit le corps du Capitaine s'appesantir contre lui et son souffle amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil profond. Lorsque sa respiration fut assez calme et lointaine, Spock s'accorda un bref sentiment de soulagement. Il ne souhaitait pas la mort de son supérieur mais si elle était inéluctable il était logique qu'il préfère que Kirk s'en aille ainsi, dans son sommeil.

Le vulcain sentait l'air se raréfier à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils avaient du se réveiller plusieurs heures au moins après leur enterrement. Il n'avait pensé que la mort viendrait aussi vite. Mais la situation lui laissait toutefois le temps de pratiquer le rituel vulcain de la séparation du corps et de l'esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait entrer en contact pour y déposer l'essence de son esprit allait mourir elle aussi. Et sûrement avant lui.

Cette constatation le mit mal à l'aise. Bien plus que tout ce qui les entouraient jusqu'à présent. La biologie du corps humain ne permettrait pas à Kirk de survivre bien longtemps. Ses calculs, bien que logiques et implacables, n'en restaient pas moins dérangeants, même pour lui. Il assisterait à la mort de Kirk.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la tête de Kirk et laissa glisser quelques mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça mais son geste lui semblait rationnel dans ces circonstances. Une sensation plutôt agréable se dégagea de ce contact et il la laissa s'épanouir dans son esprit. Chose qu'il n'aurait bien sûr jamais fait en temps normal. Mais lui aussi allait devoir affronter sa mort en plus de celle de son ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Spock s'accorda du réconfort.

* * *

_Une heure, trente deux minutes et vingt sept secondes plus tard..._

Kirk bougeait.

C'était, en tout cas, ce que son corps avait notifié à son esprit alors qu'il méditait encore pour se préparer à sa mort.

Kirk bougeait, violemment.

Lorsque Spock ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il aperçut son Capitaine à moitié relevé, cognant frénétiquement contre les parois de leur caisson. Il aperçut quelques goutes de sang perler sur la plaque de métal et le long des poignets de l'humain. Il était entrain de paniquer.

_Capitaine, il est inutile de vous en-

_Je ne peux plus, Spock ! J'étouffe, je le sens. Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Maintenant !

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, Kirk se mit à frapper plus violemment encore le caisson de métal, cognant au passage à plusieurs reprise le corps du vulcain. Spock avait toujours suspecté une profonde force physique chez son supérieur. La douleur qui résultait de ses coups confirma son hypothèse. Mais il bloqua ses sentations comme il avait toujours su le faire.

_Jim, arrêtez.

Spock agrippa les avant bras de l'humain et le força à s'immobiliser. Il eut plus de difficultés qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la force panique du Capitaine. En particulier lorsqu'elle relevait d'une féroce envie de vivre. Il sentit Kirk continuait de se débattre. Il respirait violemment, renforçant ainsi le manque d'air qui enflammait ses poumons. Spock se sentit confusément perdu devant le comportement désespéré de son Capitaine. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi, encore moins à devoir le priver de ses dernières forces.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ses bras s'enroulaient déjà autour des épaules de Kirk. Il passa une main dans son dos et le cala contre lui. Son étreinte se resserra au point d'envelopper presque entièrement l'humain de ses bras. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celle de Kirk et l'immobilisèrent doucement. Il posa son autre main derrière la nuque de son supérieur et enfonça lentement son visage dans son torse fin.

_Jim, calmez-vous...Je vous en prie.

Il sentit l'humain cesser de se débattre et s'immobiliser. Il ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur la masse de cheveux qui reposait fermement sur sa poitrine. Il enserra l'humain plus fort encore contre lui.

_C'est bientôt fini, Jim...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Il sentit alors les bras de Kirk s'enrouler autour de sa taille comme un assentiment muet à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le vulcain le serra alors un peu plus fort contre lui, scellant leur étreinte avec difficultés. Il sentit le corps de Kirk convulser violemment contre lui et il maintint un peu plus fermement ses mains et ses bras contre son corps. Il serra les dents, empêchant comme il pouvait l'émotion de le submerger. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela si dur. Son geste lui avait paru pourtant d'une logique implacable. Mais tandis que la vie quittait peu à peu l'humain et que son corps reposait enfin contre lui, il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux pour venir s'écouler entre ses lèvres. Il trembla légèrement, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas pu agir autrement. Il relâcha la force dans ses bras et ses jambes et le corps maintenant sans vie de Kirk glissa lourdement contre lui.

_Ce fut un honneur de servir sous vos ordres, Jim...

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Spock eut le sentiment irrationnel que le temps s'écoulait beaucoup trop lentement. Les minutes lui paraissaient anormalement longues. Ses larmes s'étaient taries et il attendait simplement que la mort vienne l'emporter. Il ne l'avait jamais redouté, trouvant émotionnellement inadéquat de redouter un processus que toute espèce vivante était amenée à effectuer. Pourtant, depuis plus de 6,7 minutes, il désirait la mort. Il voulait partir et quitter ce monde le plus rapidement possible, laissant derrière lui ces deux corps qui avaient contenu la vie quelques instants auparavant. Il voulait retrouver Jim. Pas cette coquille charnelle vide qui reposait dans ses bras.

Il entendit un léger vrombissement, comme un battement de coeur lointain et irrégulier. Son désir allait bientôt être exaucé. Il laissa son esprit accueillir la mort de la façon dont elle décidait de l'emporter. Et bientôt une fine lumière aveuglante apparut devant lui. L'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps devait apparaître ainsi à son esprit et il la laissa venir avec soulagement.

_Ils sont là !

Spock fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas censé entendre des voix. Encore moins des voix qui lui semblaient familières.

_Dépêchez-vous !

Le Docteur McCoy ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas logique.

_Non... laissez...nous... murmura-t-il en prenant à nouveau le corps de Kirk dans ses bras.

C'était une vision de son esprit. Il était entrain d'halluciner et son esprit avait décidé de lui faire vivre la pire des situations possibles. Il laissa tomber son visage contre celui du capitaine et ferma les yeux, laissant l'inconscience le cueillir puisque la mort semblait prendre autant de temps à l'emporter.

Il voulait que cela cesse, maintenant.

La possibilité que les secours soient arrivés n'était qu'un facteur minime qui n'entrait pas en compte dans ses perspectives de fin d'avenir.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_ Et voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic, toujours dans le ton qui me caractérise bien encore, désolée ^^'_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira pour un début !_

_**Le forum French K/S s'anime à nouveau et la section RPG aussi ! N'hésitez pas à venir l'ambiance est super ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

_Pratiquement 12 heures, répondit le médecin en chef. Lorsque nous t'avons retrouvé tu respirais à peine. Tu as d'ailleurs cessé de respirer lorsque nous t'avons téléporté à bord du vaisseau.

McCoy s'approcha de son patient et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la tapoter amicalement.

_Le plus important c'est que tu sois en vie et que tout aille bien. Je peux t'assurer que la situation où vous étiez ne nous laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir !

Kirk se releva de son lit d'infirmerie. Il se massa doucement les poignets, il avait encore mal depuis que Spock les avait enserrés. McCoy ne lui avait pas demandé d'où venaient ces marques. Kirk supposait que le médecin pensait qu'il les avait gagné en essayant de s'échapper. Il ne voyait pas de raison de contredire son raisonnement.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Bones ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

Le médecin grommela dans sa barbe et se leva du lit pour trouver une chaise où s'asseoir.

_Tu ne vas pas aimer, Jim. Vous êtes vraiment tombés dans un musée des horreurs.

Kirk s'assit sur le rebord du lit et fit signe à son ami de continuer.

_Nous avons réussi à vous localiser lorsque Sulu a désarmé leur champ de force. Les Tezos ne sont pas aussi amicaux que nous l'avions pensé. Ce n'était pas une cité qu'ils abritaient mais une sorte de complexe scientifique.

McCoy marqua une courte pause dans ses explications.

_C'était un laboratoire gigantesque et Spock et toi faisiez partie d'une expérience.

Kirk garda son regard fixé devant lui, ne sourcillant pas d'un millimètre malgré les propos de son ami.

_Inutile de te raconter tout en détail mais de ce que nous avons pu entrevoir durant votre sauvetage, il semblerait que vous n'étiez pas les moins bien lotis... Le laboratoire dans lequel nous vous avons trouvés devait bien faire plus de 100 mètres carré. La plupart de cet espace était réservé pour cet espèce de cube de terre dans lequel ils vous avez enterrés. Quant au reste... et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile que je te le dise.

McCoy hésita quelques secondes mais le regard du Capitaine lui fit passer toute hésitation. Il souffla d'exaspération, commençant sérieusement à maudire son rôle d'oiseau de mauvaise augure.

_Il y avait des consoles. Ils avaient placé des caméras tout autour de vous. C'est ainsi qu'on a eu confirmation que c'était bien vous la dedans et -

_Qu'avez-vous vu ? Le coupa Kirk d'une voix plutôt froide qui déstabilisa McCoy.

_Juste que vous étiez à l'intérieur, entassés l'un sur l'autre. Tu sais, dès que nous avons eu une confirmation visuelle nous ne sommes pas restés prendre le thé !

Bones ne comprit pas vraiment la question de son ami. Il l'observa plusieurs longues secondes.

_Pourquoi cette question ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Kirk se leva sans lui répondre. Le médecin était dorénavant persuadé que Kirk lui cachait quelque chose mais il décida de ne pas insister, pour le moment.

_Avant que tu ne disparaisses d'ici sache que tu as ordres d'y aller molo, Jim. Ton coeur a lâché, ce n'est pas rien. J'ai demandé une semaine de permission à Starfleet et tu t'y soumettras. Comme ce satané vulcain d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la fâcheuse manie d'en faire trop et de fuir mon infirmerie que je vous laisserais avoir le dernier mot.

McCoy vit Kirk s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il vit son ami lui sourire doucement.

_Merci, Bones.

Kirk s'en alla, laissant un médecin en chef perplexe. C'était bien la première fois que son Capitaine capituler aussi vite. Il avait même eu droit à des remerciements ! Mais après tout, il ne devait pas négliger l'importance de ce qui s'était passé sur cette planète. Peut-être que cela avait été suffisant pour calmer les ardeurs des deux têtes les plus brûlées du vaisseau, même pour un homme tel que James T. Kirk.

* * *

« Quartiers du commandant ».

Kirk relisait la pancarte d'indication depuis plus de 10 minutes. Difficile pour lui de décrire la sensation que cela lui procurait. Il savait ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Il connaissait l'homme qui devait se terrer à l'intérieur. Et il ne pouvait que se douter des conséquences que le geste de son officier en second devait avoir sur lui. Kirk n'avait pas oublié, lui non plus. La sensation d'étouffement le prenait encore parfois rien qu'en y repensant, comme les douleurs fantômes que les amputés ressentaient parfois envers leur membre absent. Mais Kirk respirait à nouveau. Et il savait qu'il le devait à son équipage mais aussi au vulcain. Si celui-ci ne l'avait pas empêcher de les tuer tous les deux dans sa crise de panique, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau aujourd'hui.

Seulement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette mission avait laissé un goût amer. L'un pour avoir fait preuve d'une faiblesse inexcusable et qui lui aurait valu en temps normal son commandement, l'autre pour avoir eu un geste profondément humain mais terriblement tragique. Comment vivre à nouveau avec ce qui était arrivé dans ce cercueil de métal ?

Il frappa plusieurs coup sur la porte qui lui faisait face depuis trop longtemps. Cela ne servait à rien de rester planté à réfléchir des heures devant une porte. Aussi difficile était leur situation, ils devraient l'affronter. Kirk ne voulait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. Il sentait que les conséquences de leur dernière mission pourraient être catastrophiques s'ils choisissaient chacun de se murer dans le silence.

_Spock, je sais que vous êtes là. Laissez-moi entrer, s'il vous plait.

Il ne voulait pas donner d'ordre. Il ne voulait pas être intrusif mais s'il n'avait pas le choix alors il endosserait son rôle de Capitaine. Le fait qu'il n'y croyait plus lui-même depuis son réveil n'y changeait rien. Il ferait semblant, il savait le faire. L'ennui, c'était qu'il avait aussi affaire à un professionnel en la matière en face de lui.

La porte coulissa, lui laissant le champ libre pour pénétrer dans les quartiers de son commandant. Il balaya du regard la pièce principale mais n'aperçut le vulcain qu'au dernier moment. Spock était debout à l'embrasure de sa chambre, le visage impassible, froid, le corps droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans son dos. L'attitude vulcaine par excellence. Une attitude qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui ne lui laissait présager rien de bon.

_Comment allez-vous, Spock ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Il se doutait très bien de l'état dans lequel le vulcain pouvait se trouver. Il souhaitait simplement savoir quelle serait sa réponse et ce qu'il choisirait de lui dire.

_Il serait plus logique que je sois celui qui vous pose cette question, Capitaine.

Kirk observa le vulcain. Il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur lui, évitant sans aucune subtilité son regard. Le ton était donné... Le Capitaine soupira et se rapprocha lentement de son commandant et ami.

_Ecoutez, Spock. Avant toute chose il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose.

Kirk se massa nerveusement les mains. La tension dans la pièce était étouffante et le fait que Spock semblait se reculer imperceptiblement au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

_Ce qui s'est passé là bas est impardonnable.

Il vit Spock se raidir et ne comprit l'ambiguité de sa phrase qu'à cet instant.

_Mon comportement... n'a pas été digne d'un Capitaine de Starfleet. Je tenais à m'excuser, à cause de moi nous avons bien failli mourir tous les deux. C'est inexcusable, je sais et je comprendrais que vous n'ayez plus confiance en moi. Mais je vous assure que je ferais mon possible pour regagner votre respect. Même s'il faut pour cela que je démissionne.

Kirk pesa lourdement les derniers mots qui sortirent de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas que Spock refuse dorénavant de travailler avec lui à cause de son comportement. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette compatibilité qui les avait maintenu au sommet de la chaine hiérarchique pendant tout ce temps. Et il ne se voyait pas commander sans Spock. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il assumerait toutes les conséquences de ses actes.

Y compris le fait qu'il venait de perturber le vulcain. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, la lueur d'incompréhension qui transperça son regard suffit à Kirk pour deviner que ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

_Je... je ne comprends pas votre inquiétude, Capitaine. L'acte impardonnable qui a été commis sur Zela n'est pas le votre. J'allais justement vous donner ma lettre de démission et me mettre aux arrêts.

Kirk écarquilla les yeux. Il vit Spock faire un pas en arrière et c'est alors qu'il aperçut deux petites valises posées sur son lit. Une lettre semblait reposer sur l'une d'entre elle.

_C'est une blague, intervint fébrilement Kirk.

Mais il savait au fond de lui que le vulcain ne s'amusait en rien. Il reposa à nouveau son regard sur lui et le vulcain le fuya à nouveau. Il s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son bras. Il vit alors Spock se tendre violemment et sa mâchoire se crisper. Cette réaction lui fit l'effet d'une électrocution. Il lâcha brutalement le bras de Spock, abasourdi par le dégoût qu'il avait entre-aperçut dans son regard.

La situation était déjà bien plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Kirk fixa le vulcain de longues minutes, ne sachant pas du tout comment il devait interpréter la réaction et la démission de celui-ci. Une seule chose lui semblait claire et nette : il avait mal. Le rejet de Spock lui était bien plus douloureux que tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant leur dernière mission. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu ce lien si précieux qui le lier au vulcain. Et pourtant, son comportement avait tout à fait pu briser toute relation entre eux. Il en était douloureusement conscient et il ne savait pas aujourd'hui s'il pourrait un jour rattraper ça.

_Spock, vous ne pouvez par partir comme ça. Pas à cause de ce que j'ai fait.

Il vit le vulcain ouvrir la bouche pour corriger ses propos mais Kirk le coupa.

_Ou ce que vous croyez avoir fait. Vous n'aviez pas le choix, vous comprenez ? J'étais hors de contrôle et croyez-moi, je ne vous dirais pas ça si ce n'était pas le cas. Vous avez fait le bon choix... et surtout, ce que vous avez fait était courageux. Difficile mais généreux.

Il aperçut le visage du vulcain se fermer plus encore si cela était possible. En parler ne semblait pas arranger son état mais avait-il vraiment d'autres alternatives ? Spock restait emmuré dans un silence de plomb, dans une attitude déterminée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le vulcain allait partir. Il allait le quitter sans même sourciller. Même s'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça, Kirk pouvait comprendre le raisonnement malheureusement vulcain derrière ces actes.

Il vit Spock se retourner pour prendre ses valises. Kirk sentit son ventre se nouer violemment. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Ils avaient vécu bien trop de choses ensemble, ils devaient pouvoir surpasser ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Spock, attendez !

Kirk lui barra le chemin et comme il l'avait prévu, le vulcain recula de quelques pas quand il entra en contact avec ses bras. Ce rejet, même compréhensible, était difficilement supportable. Pourtant, ce qu'il allait faire contrastait totalement avec cet état de fait.

_Ecoutez, je veux bien accepter votre démission.

Il vit Spock hausser un sourcil. Il avait enfin réussi à attirer suffisamment son attention pour le stopper dans sa démarche.

_Mais à une condition. Nous avons une permission d'une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui. Nous la passerons sur Terre, et je veux que vous veniez avec moi.

Il vit Spock hésiter mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser.

_Une semaine sur Terre. Si nous devons nous séparer définitivement, je ne crois pas en demander trop. Je vous promets qu'après ça, si vous souhaitez toujours démissionner, j'accepterais votre décision.

Kirk prenait un gros risque, il le savait. Il lui serait extrêmement difficile de faire changer Spock d'avis. Mais il devait essayer. S'il ne tentait pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir cette semaine là, il le regretterait toute sa vie, et plus encore. Il n'imaginait pas ce que le vulcain deviendrait une fois de retour sur sa planète natale. Il en avait déjà un aperçu en face de lui à cet instant même. Et ce qu'il voyait lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des nausées en sachant qu'il en était en grande partie responsable.

Il attendit que le vulcain finisse de réfléchir, cherchant désespérément à accrocher son regard. Mais rien n'y faisait, Spock restait indéniablement fermé comme une huitre. Pourtant, il vit la silhouette se relever lentement. Le vulcain attrapa ce qu'il supposait être sa lettre de démission et la rangea dans une des poches arrières de son uniforme. Il lui fit alors face et il put enfin ancrer son regard dans celui du vulcain. Cela ne le rassura pourtant pas.

_Votre requête me paraît raisonnable bien qu'infondée. Je ne peux, hélas, la refuser. Pas après mes derniers actes sur votre personne. J'accepte de vous suivre, Capitaine, mais n'attendez rien d'autre de la part. Dans sept jours très exactement je vous donnerais ma démission. Je retournerais sur Vulcain ou je serais jugé pour mes actes selon la justice de mon espèce.

Froid, concis, vulcain.

Spock avait accepté sa demande et pourtant il ne décelait aucune espèce d'émotion dans son regard ou ses propos. Il avait accéder à son dernier souhait, pourtant Kirk ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Il observa son officier en second reposer ses valises au pied de son lit dans un silence tendu. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Ils arriveraient sur Terre dans moins de 3 heures maintenant. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de se préparer à son tour. Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur cet homme qu'il avait connu pendant tant d'années et qui lui semblait déjà si loin avant de quitter ses appartements.

Il allait passer une semaine entière avec un véritable vulcain. Et s'il l'avait toujours envisagé avec enthousiasme lors de ses précédentes permissions, celle-ci le plongeait dans un profond malaise.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà le chap 2 de cette fiction. Je l'ai écrite dans la soirée d'une traite. Je me suis sentie inspirée j'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_Merci à Real, Koko et Shina pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant :) Vous êtes mon principal "public" et je me mets toujours la pression pour vous faire passer un bon moment :)_

_Je suis en vacances à la fin de la semaine et j'espère pouvoir écrire l'ensemble de cette fic pendant les périodes de fêtes de fin d'année (et ce n'est pas facile croyez moi !)._

_Je vous rappelle que le Forum French K/S accueille toujours tous les fans de Kirk et Spock et que nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux ! SI certains disparaissent malheureusement du net nous espérons toujours les retrouver et nous accueillons les nouveaux avec toujours beaucoup d'enthousiasme ! ^^_

_Sachez aussi que Kokoroyume écrit toujours des fics sublime sur K/S, et je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir celle intitulée "Certitudes" dont je suis très fan :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 10**

Kirk entra le premier. Le sol grinçait sous son poids et sous celui de Spock.

Cela faisait bien dix ans qu'il n'avait pas poser les pieds dans cette maison. Lui, et personne d'autres d'ailleurs. Même si l'endroit était encore en bon état, la poussière et l'odeur du renfermé prouvaient qu'aucune vie n'avait foulé le sol depuis une éternité. C'était pourtant la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi.

_Entrez Spock, votre chambre se trouve à l'étage je vais vous montrer.

Le vulcain derrière lui le suivit en silence. Spock était peu bavard en temps normal et cela n'avait jamais dérangé Kirk auparavant. Mais l'adjectif laconique était encore bien trop fort pour définir la carpe avec qui il avait décidé de passer l'ensemble de sa permission. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé, pas même un habituel haussement de sourcil. Kirk avait très vite abandonné l'idée de faire décrocher un mot à son ami et s'était résolu à le conduire jusqu'ici en silence.

Il monta les escaliers, réfléchissant toujours à un moyen de convaincre le vulcain à reprendre sa démission. C'était mal parti mais il en fallait bien plus à Kirk pour baisser les bras. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre mais il trouverait. Le vulcain ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche mais le capitaine savait qu'il n'était pas là pour le faire. Kirk l'avait contraint à venir chez lui et Spock ne se privait pas pour le lui faire comprendre.

_La salle de bain se trouve en face de votre chambre, ma chambre est juste à côté de la votre. Si vous avez le moindre soucis ou la moindre question n'hésitez pas à me le dire. A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, rajouta-t-il tout en sachant que le vulcain éviterait au maximum d'avoir à faire à lui.

Il aperçut le vulcain lui répondre d'un léger hochement de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui, le laissant pantois dans le couloir. Il soupira brièvement et décida de faire de même. Ils devaient s'installer avant toute chose et prendre leur marque dans cette maison qui deviendrait la leur pour une semaine. Kirk déballa ses affaires et prit son temps pour les ranger. Il avait laissé ce qui avait été sa propre chambre à Spock et avait pris celle de ses parents. Il aurait bien aimé rencontrer sa mère mais elle n'était pas sur Terre. Et lorsqu'elle y était elle ne venait de toute façon pas crécher ici. Il lui semblait revenir plus de 15 ans en arrière et la sensation n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il laissa son esprit s'imprégner de cette atmosphère si lointaine et pourtant familière avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussé pour y remettre un peu d'ordre. Il trouva un vieux poste radio laissé à l'abandon sur une étagère du salon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il se souvint du jour où son père le lui avait offert. Il avait écouté la radio pendant plus de 78 heures d'affilés, faisant aussitôt regretter son choix à son père. Il tapota doucement les enceintes de son jouet de l'époque pour le dépoussiérer. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de l'instrument et Kirk décida que le silence avait assez duré pour aujourd'hui. Il alluma la radio et monta le son. Une douce mélodie aux airs mélancoliques résonnèrent dans toute la pièce et Kirk partit inspecter les placards de la cuisine accolée au salon. Il avait toujours adoré cette pièce de la maison et décida de s'accoler au bar. Il tendit une main vers les étagères sous celui-ci et fut satisfait d'y trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

_Odd one, you're never alone  
I'm here and I will reflect you_

Son sourire s'élargit quand il sortit une vieille bouteille d'alcool que son père avait l'habitude de garder sous le coude. Un vieux bourbon datant maintenant du XXème siècle vidé aux deux tiers.

_Both of us basically unattached  
To anything or anyone unless we're pretending  
You live your life in your head_

Il attrapa un verre et se servit avec générosité. Il étudia quelques secondes la couleur du liquide dont les vapeurs gonflaient déjà ses poumons, avant d'y tremper ses lèvres avec délectation.

_Some call it imagination  
I'd rather focus instead on anything except  
What I'm feeling  
What I'm feeling  
Odd one..._

Kirk s'accouda au bar, son verre d'alcool dans une main, reposant son visage dans l'autre. Il laissa la musique emplir la maison en même temps que son esprit, laissant les souvenirs de son enfance refluer en masse dans sa mémoire.

_Odd one, I wish I was you  
You're never concerned with acceptance  
We are all desperately seeking out, a  
And fitting with anyone  
Who will accept us  
But not you, odd one_

Des grincements tirèrent Kirk de ses rêveries. Spock avait finalement décidé de le rejoindre dans la salle de séjour. Kirk but une dernière gorgée de son bourbon et finit son verre. Le vulcain apparut devant lui, un peu plus détendu lui semblait-il. Peut-être était-il enfin prêt à échanger à nouveau avec le monde des vivants.

_Un petit verre, Spock ? Je vous assure que vous louperiez quelque chose en refusant.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le vulcain refusa poliment sa proposition. Prévisible. Kirk se retourna et jeta un large coup d'oeil autour de lui.

_Les placards sont vides. Il va falloir que nous fassions les courses et je ne sais même pas ce que vous aimez !

Kirk se retourna en souriant vers le vulcain.

_Il va falloir que vous fassiez une petite liste de ce que vous n'aimez pas. Autant que ce séjour forcé chez moi vous soit le plus agréable possible.

Spock lui lança un regard qu'il jugea suffisamment étonné pour être satisfait de lui. Il n'allait pas continuer de faire semblant et rester indifférent à la froideur de son ami. Si Spock voulait fuir le plus possible la conversation et l'état actuel de leur relation il ne se priverait pas pour le lui rappeler à haute voix à chaque fois que nécessaire. Kirk n'était pas du genre à brasser du vent. Il n'oubliait pas qu'à la fin de cette permission, le vulcain avait décidé de quitter l'Enterprise. De le quitter.

_Pourriez-vous me fournir le matériel nécessaire à la confection de cette liste, Capitaine ?

Kirk s'exécuta, fouillant plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver le papier et le stylo nécessaire au vulcain. Sa mère avait toujours préféré cette forme d'écriture à celle informatique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit cette lubie mais maintenant qu'il tenait le papier sous ses doigts il comprenait le charme que pouvaient garder ces vieux instruments d'écriture.

Il tendit le tout à Spock mais ne lâcha pas sa prise lorsque le vulcain lui prit des mains.

_Jim. Plus de Capitaine jusqu'à la fin de la permission, compris ?

Kirk ancra son regard dans celui de Spock et ne cilla pas devant la froideur toute vulcaine qui s'y reflétait. Il sentit le vulcain quelque peu mal à l'aise et il se demanda un instant si leur proximité y était pour quelque chose.

_Nous sommes en permission. Et si vous comptez démissionner à la fin de celle-ci, j'ai donc cessé, dès à présent, d'être votre capitaine.

Il ne pouvait trouver argument plus logique. Et Spock sembla le comprendre aussi. C'est avec une satisfaction non feinte qu'il vit le vulcain capituler à sa requête. Il lâcha donc sa prise pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche. Il s'y vautra sans aucune distinction avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur le vulcain. Spock n'avait pas attendu une seconde avant de s'atteler à sa tâche. Kirk prit le temps de l'observer, profitant du fait que son ami semblait bien trop absorber par sa tâche pour le remarquer.

Cette vision lui était familière et il se laissa aller à l'apprécier. Le vulcain dégageait toujours une aura particulière quand il s'attelait ainsi à ses travaux. Kirk ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient été amenés à travailler en équipe. Il connaissait exactement sa façon de procéder et il ne s'était jamais imaginé que cela puisse prendre fin un jour. Kirk fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il considéré comme indispensable d'avoir son ami à ses côtés ? Il connaissait pourtant parfaitement les règles de Starfleet. Il savait que son équipage ne resterait pas éternellement sous ses ordres et que chacun de ses amis ne lui était pas « assignés » à vie. Il l'acceptait pour chacun d'eux. Spock ne pouvait pas faire exception à la règle non plus. Pourtant, c'était exactement contre ça qu'il était en train de lutter.

_Dites-moi, Spock, avez-vous vraiment envie de partir ?

Le vulcain s'arrêta d'écrire et releva son visage vers lui. Kirk n'avait pas vraiment voulu poser cette question à haute voix, surtout après le regard que Spock était entrain de poser sur lui. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il fut incapable de comprendre ce qu'il y décela.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Kirk était bien incapable d'y mettre une connotation positive ou négative. Et puis, très vite, le visage du vulcain se referma. Il reprit le stylo en main et continua d'établir une liste de ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Kirk soupira intérieurement.

_Je sais que je ne devais rien attendre de vous, Spock. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous ne vouliez carrément plus m'adresser la parole.

Cette fois-ci, Kirk ne s'enquit pas de l'effet de sa phrase. Bien au contraire. Il fixa son regard sur la cheminée vide qui ornait le séjour, perdu dans ses réflexions.

_Cap-, Jim.

Tiens, se dit Kirk, il semblerait que finalement son ami ait retrouvé sa langue. Kirk ne se retourna pas, laissant tout le loisir au vulcain de répondre ou non à ses questions. Peut-être que s'il ne le regardait plus, il se sentirait moins oppréssé et serait plus ouvert à avoir une conversation avec lui.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je ve-

Trois coups résonnèrent fortement dans la maison, coupant le vulcain en plein milieu de sa phrase. Kirk jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son ami avant de froncer les sourcils. Ils n'attendaient pourtant pas de visite, enfin pas lui. Kirk se leva d'un mouvement vif et se dirigea vers le porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la tête du médecin en chef de l'Enterprise en ouvrant la porte, il sut que son séjour sur Terre ne se passerait pas comme il l'avait prévu.

_Surprise !

* * *

Assis au bout de la table, Kirk observait ses invités inattendus manger et rire à plein poumons. S'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir McCoy débarquait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le reste de l'équipage de la nacelle aurait suivi. Spock se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, assis sur sa chaise l'air contris. Il n'était pas à l'aise et même un aveugle pouvait le remarquer. Kirk l'observa longuement pendant que Scott et Uhura partaient dans une franche rigolade tandis que Sulu et Chekov semblaient discuter intensément. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre la complicité qu'entretenaient les membres de son équipage et la solitude dans laquelle Spock semblait se plonger. En fait, non. Le vulcain n'était pas seul. Leur complicité à eux n'avait pas son pareil. Pourtant, leur dernière mission avait brisé tout ça.

_Je ne sais pas qui de Spock ou de toi j'ai envie de frapper à l'instant.

Kirk se retourna vers McCoy le regard étonné. Son ami le regardait l'air renfrogné mais le regard profondément sérieux. Devant l'air étonné de Jim, le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

_Si nous n'étions pas passé à l'improviste je n'imagine pas la soirée que vous auriez passé. Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé sur Tezost pour que vous fassiez ces tronches d'enterrement ? Et ne sois pas aussi surpris, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Jim. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez encore tous les deux ?

Kirk eut un petit sourire triste. La perspicacité de son ami n'était pas toujours la bienvenue. Et cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'il révèle ce qui s'était passé même s'il avait entièrement confiance en Bones.

_Je vois, répondit le médecin, vexé de ne pas être dans la confidence encore une fois.

Kirk était sur le point de s'excuser auprès de son ami mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste rapide de la main.

_Je suppose que vous avez vos raisons, aussi mauvaises soient-elles, répondit-il en grognant. Je suppose que c'est à cause de ça que ce satané vulcain est devenu allergique au moindre contact.

Kirk fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Spock qui semblait les éviter soigneusement du regard.

_Tu as remarqué alors...

Il entendit Bones soupirer fortement.

_Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, Jim ! A chaque frôlement il se tend comme une corde à linge. Lorsque je lui ai pris le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine tout à l'heure c'est à peine si je ne l'ai pas entendu grogner...

Kirk fit une légère grimace. Il n'imaginait pas du tout le vulcain faire ça mais cela le rassurait sur un point au moins : Spock n'était pas allergique à son contact en particulier mais à tous. Son soulagement le fit culpabiliser mais il n'en dit rien à son ami.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Bones, avoua Kirk.

Il sentit le médecin se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

_Je n'ai pas de solution, Jim. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne pourrais pas l'autoriser à reprendre son poste tant qu'il n'aura pas réglé ce problème.

Jim sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il était évident que ce genre de traumatisme pouvait s'avérer dangereux lorsque l'on occupait le poste du vulcain. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de son ami rendait le problème plus... concret.

_Il ne compte pas reprendre son poste, Bones. Il m'a remis sa démission avant de partir. J'ai juste réussi à obtenir un sursis...

Il entendit le médecin pester ouvertement contre le vulcain, s'attirant au passage quelques regards étonnés. Kirk calma son ami et les discussions reprirent bon train.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il en arrive là mais s'il croit que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, ce sale lutin se fourre un doigts dans l'oeil.

Kirk sourit, touché de la sollicitude de son ami. Même si Bones ne lui avouerait jamais, il tenait aussi à Spock. Seulement, il lui restait une semaine pour changer la donne et il n'était plus aussi sûr de pouvoir y parvenir. Si le vulcain refusait le moindre contact, que cela soit oral ou physique, il serait dur de le faire changer d'avis.

_Tout ce que je peux te dire, intervint McCoy en voyant le regard perdu de son ami, c'est qu'il ne faut pas le laisser s'enfermer comme il le fait. Tu dois le forcer à échanger jusqu'à ce que le traumatisme s'estompe et qu'il puisse à nouveau entrer en contact avec une autre personne.

Kirk posa son regard sur le médecin et étudia longuement ses paroles. Il reporta finalement son attention sur le vulcain en face de lui et qui lui semblait pourtant tellement inaccessible.

_Le travailler au corps à corps alors, conclut-il avec un sourire ironique.

Mais alors que le ton de sa voix fut quelque peu amer, l'idée sembla germer en lui et le sourire de Kirk s'estompa rapidement. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Son regard redevint sérieux et il fixa longuement son ami face à lui. Forcer le contact, hein ? Et bien, Bones venait de lui donner une sacrément bonne idée.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà un troisième petit chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plait autant que le reste même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-ci. Cependant, il fallait bien marqué ce tournant de l'histoire... vous vous demandez ce que Kirk peut bien avoir en tête ? Moi aussi..._

_Merci à mes fidèles reviewers pour votre fidélité, je suis toujours aussi touchée :)_

**French K/S accueille toujours les fan de K/S alors n'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kirk souffla d'épuisement lorsque son corps alourdit rencontra fermement le matelas de son lit. Pour une première journée de permission, il aurait cru pouvoir se reposer plus longtemps que ça. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers le réveil qui siégeait sur sa table de chevet : 02:30. La soirée avec son équipage s'était rallongée plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils étaient tous repartis sous les coup des une heure du matin. Kirk refusant leur aide pour nettoyer. Ils avaient ramené toute la nourriture nécessaire pour un vrai festin, après tout, leur offrant un somptueux repas au passage. Que Spock n'avait bien entendu qu'à peine entamé. Les autres n'avaient pas semblé s'apercevoir du comportement du vulcain. Peut-être justement parce qu'il était plutôt représentatif de son espèce ? McCoy n'avait pas été berné. Lui non plus.

Il était venu s'asseoir à côté de son ami, accentuant légèrement plus que nécessaire sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, seulement observer la limite que Spock pouvait s'imposer face aux contacts physiques avec une autre personne. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de lui passer tel ou tel plat en prenant le temps d'effleurer ses mains pour les prendre ? A chaque fois, sans exception, il avait senti le vulcain tressaillir sur sa chaise. Certes pas de façon ostentatoire, mais Kirk savait repérer les crissements habituels de sa mâchoire lorsqu'il était dans un état de stress assez prononcé. Ses épaules qui se voûtaient tandis que ses sourcils s'incurvaient très légèrement en avant. Tout autant de petits détails qui ne trompaient pas.

La soirée s'était finalement terminée dans la bonne humeur générale et Spock l'avait aidé à ranger ce qui restait avant de s'autoriser à dormir. Seulement voilà, Kirk n'avait aucunement sommeil. Trop de choses dépendaient de lui dans les jours à venir. S'il avait bien quelques idées en tête, il était bien incapable de dire où cela le mènerait. Surtout après l'aisance qu'il avait ressenti à se rapprocher de Spock et à pousser un peu plus fréquemment leur contact.

Et s'il finissait par le repousser complètement ?

Finalement, le sommeil vint à lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les jours qui suivraient allaient être épuisants. Et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir faire plier le mur qu'il avait comme ami lui donna envie de s'endormir.

* * *

_Premier jour_

Spock descendit les escaliers en silence. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, une odeur chocolatée emplissait déjà la pièce. Kirk l'avait entendu descendre mais ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne pouvait pas louper le temps d'ébullition de son eau pour le thé...

_Asseyez-vous, Spock, le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Il y eut un silence avant que le vulcain ne semble se décider à s'installer sur la table à manger. Kirk jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

_Dehors, Spock. Le petit déjeuner est servi sur la table du jardin. Ne trouvez-vous pas que le temps s'y prête ?

Il faisait en effet un soleil radieux. Kirk s'était réveillé à l'aube, frappé par un cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Lorsqu'il avait vu les premiers rayons de soleil transpercer sa chambre, il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester au lit. Il savait le vulcain matinal et s'il voulait pouvoir le ménager comme il le voulait, il faudrait prendre de l'avance sur tout ce que son ami avait l'habitude de faire.

Le thé ayant suffisamment infusé, Kirk sortit à son tour sur la terrasse pour rejoindre Spock. Celui-ci était déjà assis, le visage baigné par le soleil matinal. Kirk eut un léger pincement au coeur. Aurait-il encore souvent l'occasion de le revoir ainsi ?

_Avez-vous bien dormi, Spock ? Demanda-t-il en lui servant une tasse de thé.

_Suffisamment.

Kirk vint s'asseoir tout juste à côté du vulcain et fit le service des premiers croissants et pains au chocolat tout fraichement achetés.

_Le lit n'est pas confortable ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet en se doutant tout à fait que ce n'était pas la cause du sommeil court de son ami.

Autant jouer sur la subtilité. Il vit Spock hocher doucement la tête en signe de contradiction.

_Le confort de votre chambre est appropriée.

Spock ne lui faciliterait donc vraiment pas la tâche. Ce n'était pas grave, l'enjeu était bien trop important pour qu'il abandonne.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui a troublé votre repos ?

Spock ne vacilla pas devant lui, il ne remarqua aucune réaction. A part le silence dans lequel il persistait à se prostrer. Têtu, hein ? Oui, il avait toujours été borné. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Et à ce jeu là, Jim Kirk s'était toujours targué d'être le meilleur dans sa catégorie.

_Spock, et si vous vous détendiez un peu ? Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à vous faire changer d'avis avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai fini par le comprendre.

Oui, il était bien entrainde dire le contraire de ce qu'il aurait du. Mais il n'était pas Capitaine de vaisseau pour rien. Il avait appris à agir avec un minimum de stratégie avant d'en arriver là. Et Spock le savait, le doute qui brilla dans son regard le lui fit suffisamment comprendre.

_Je suis fatigué de me battre contre vous, Spock. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux vous garder près de moi mais vous ne le désirez plus apparemment. Qui suis-je pour vous forcer à rester dans ma vie ?

C'était curieux, il aurait presque cru à ses paroles. Il y avait sans doute une part de vérité à l'intérieur. Seulement voilà, Kirk ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sa vie sans son officier en second. Même s'ils étaient amenés à se séparer, il ne pourrait jamais tirer un trait sur leur amitié. Ou la laisser tomber dans l'oubli.

_Alors profitons de nos derniers moments ensemble, je vous en prie.

Sa voix avait faibli, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il finit par lui sourire tendrement, une marque sincère d'affection dans le regard. Et cela fonctionna. Le vulcain hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et commença à se servir à manger. Bien, c'était déjà un pas en avant. Il ne se méfiait plus de lui et de ses intentions. Cela leur permit de manger sereinement sous les premiers bruissements de la nature qui s'éveillait autour d'eux et parler tranquillement d'à peu près tout et rien.

Kirk se laissa aller à ce moment de détente, oubliant pendant quelques minutes le but de sa manoeuvre. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas agis ainsi l'un avec l'autre ? Il avait finalement réussi à lui faire passer une permission sur Terre. C'était une petite victoire, certes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins appréciable.

_J'avais prévu de faire une randonnée dans la matinée. Cela vous tente-t-il ?

Il vit avec plaisir Spock acquiescer à sa proposition. Tant mieux, son refus aurait sérieusement contrecarré ses plans de la journée.

_Alors suivez-moi, je vais vous faire découvrir votre nouvelle garde robe !

Kirk observa Spock dans ses nouveaux vêtements du parfait randonneur terrien. Oui, il était parfait. A un détail près.

_Ne bougez pas.

Il sortit l'un de ses bonnets fins en tissu et s'approcha du vulcain. Il glissa le nouvel accessoire sur la tête de son ami, laissant ses doigts promener doucement contre la chevelure plutôt douce du vulcain. Il prolongea le contact un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fait normalement, toujours pour doser le traumatisme dont il souffrait. Toujours pour l'habituer peu à peu à son contact, pour le lui faire apprécier de nouveau.

_Voilà, maintenant vous êtes parfait, finit-il en souriant, satisfait de son travail.

Spock lui avait semblé tendu mais pas assez profondément pour qu'il s'en inquiète. Ils étaient maintenant prêts à partir, portant chacun un sac à dos seulement rempli des accessoires primaires à avoir en cas de nécessité. Ils iraient en ville chercher leur nourriture de la semaine à pied, et rien ne leur ferait plus de bien que l'air de la montagne et des forêts. Il connaissait un chemin qui pourrait les mener là où il le voulait. Un chemin qui pouvait être dangereux mais au fond, ça l'arrangeait.

Kirk prit la tête, laissant son second suivre en silence. Ils marchèrent plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter, zigzaguant entre les rochers recouverts de mousse et les troncs d'arbre. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles que le Capitaine aurait même pu mentionner d'amicales. L'ambiance était détendue entre eux, pour la première depuis longtemps. Kirk eut un léger pincement au coeur en se disant que c'était peut-être l'une des dernières fois qu'il ressentait ça. Mais il n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer mais bien pour trouver une solution au « problème » de Spock. Il fallait avant toute chose qu'il sache jusqu'à quel point le handicap du vulcain risquait de devenir gênant pour son commandement.

_Dites-moi, Spock, est-ce que cela vous gêne si-

Kirk glissa violemment sur un mélange boueux de terre et de feuilles séchées qui jonchaient leur parcours. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à une branche que son corps s'affalait déjà sur le sol pour rouler violemment en contrebas de la petite colline qu'ils étaient entrain d'escalader. Il continua de rouler, essayant tant bien que mal de s'accrocher au premier obstacle qu'il rencontrerait sur sa route et qui ralentirait sa chute. Mais il lui sembla se passer une éternité avant que son corps ne cesse sa course folle. Il s'immobilisa soudainement, étonné de ne pas ressentir la douleur de l'impact qui avait du le stopper. Lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre, il s'aperçut alors qu'une main retenait fermement son bras. Son regard suivit la courbure de ce bras et il aperçut Spock, allongé sur le dos juste à côté de lui, une main accrochée à un petit tronc d'arbre pendant que l'autre lui agrippait le bras. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sourit faiblement.

_Et bien… je serais toujours impressionné par votre vitesse, Spock ! Merci.

Le vulcain lui répondit par un léger signe de tête tandis qu'il profitait de sa poigne pour se relever. Il fut pris cependant de quelques vertiges et chancela légèrement. Et alors que le monde semblait tourner encore un peu trop vite à son goût, il sentit à nouveau deux mains le rattraper pour le maintenir immobile.

_Oula… j'ai l'impression que ça tourne encore un peu trop…

Kirk laissa son corps reposer contre celui du vulcain tandis qu'il s'agrippait à la fois à son épaule et à sa taille. Il se sentait quelque peu nauséeux mais la sensation de malaise passa assez rapidement.

_Vous allez mieux, Jim ? demanda doucement Spock contre son oreille.

La sensation du souffle chaud du vulcain contre sa nuque le fit légèrement frissonner. Il s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient excessivement proches, pour la première fois depuis leur dernière mission en réalité. Et même si Kirk se sentait définitivement mieux, une idée émergea soudainement dans son esprit. Une idée qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qui pourrait l'aider malgré les circonstances.

_Non, pas vraiment…

Kirk ferma doucement les yeux et laissa son corps s'alourdir petit à petit. Il sentit le vulcain l'agrippait plus fermement contre lui et retint un petit sourire de satisfaction. Finalement, ce petit accident lui permettrait d'obliger Spock à supporter un contact physique poussé et continu. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de jouer au jeune homme frêle et boiteux mais il était prêt à passer outre son égo pour aider le vulcain.

_Vous n'avez pourtant pas de blessure ni de traumatisme crânien. Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Kirk soupira intérieurement. Spock restait toujours si pragmatique et il lui serait même difficile de simuler un malaise avec lui. Tant pis, s'il pouvait rester crédible suffisamment de temps, cela suffirait à combler ses attentes. Et puis, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il le pensait d'être ainsi soutenu fermement par le vulcain. Quelque part, c'en était même rassurant. Parce que malgré toutes les réticences de Spock à maintenir un contact physique avec un autre être vivant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'aider lui, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre eux.

_J'ai le tournis… J'ai envie de vomir aussi, dit-il en étouffant un rire bref de dépitement qui pouvait passer pour un haut le cœur.

Il faisait décidément un bien piètre menteur. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de cacher ses faiblesses physiques plutôt que de s'en inventer. Il pria intérieurement pour que Spock y croie même si lui ne serait jamais tombé dans son propre panneau.

_Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Jim. Vous avez besoin de vous allonger.

Kirk émit un faible signe de tête affirmatif et se laissa guider par le vulcain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine culpabilité en voyant Spock serrer la mâchoire tandis que leur bras s'enroulaient autour de leur hanche. Il pouvait même le sentir trembler légèrement contre lui et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas du à l'effort. Il n'était de toute façon pas aussi lourd que ça.

Il laissa alors sa tête reposer légèrement contre l'épaule du vulcain tandis qu'ils retrouvaient enfin le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté auparavant. Kirk trainait littéralement la patte et malgré la profonde appréhension de se donner en ridicule, il persista pour ne penser qu'aux résultats bienfaiteurs qu'aurait son petit manège. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de l'approcher de cette manière lorsqu'il leur avait proposé cette randonnée. Mais finalement, cette approche inattendue l'arrangeait plus encore.

_Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, Spock. Je sais à quel point ce genre de contact vous est désagréable, souffla-t-il doucement malgré tout.

Même si Spock ne pouvait pas réellement deviner le sens de ses mots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'excuser. Parce qu'au final, ce qu'il faisait était purement égoiste, et il le savait.

_Vous ne devriez pas parler, Jim. Votre état est plus préoccupant que je ne le pensais. Il faudra vous faire examiner par un médecin à notre retour.

Kirk serra doucement la mâchoire. Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il ait à s'expliquer sur sa miraculeuse guérison.

_Ne vous en faites pas, Spock. Je sens déjà que ça va un peu mieux.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le vulcain lui jeter un regard véritablement suspicieux. Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné et faible et se contenta de reporter son attention devant lui. Ils avançaient lentement et Kirk ne faisait rien pour accélérer le pas. Faire le chemin inverse en compagnie de Spock dans cette position n'était pas désagréable et quelque part, il avait l'impression de devoir profiter de ce genre d'échange avant que tout cela ne disparaisse. Alors, pendant que son regard divaguait ça et là sur le paysage environnant, il souffla doucement pour lui-même.

_Vous allez vraiment partir alors…

Il sentit le vulcain se tendre un peu plus contre lui.

_Jim, vous-

_Je sais, je sais… Mais regardez, je ne cesserais jamais d'avoir besoin de vous.

Kirk resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la taille du vulcain, comme pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher pour s'enfuir à nouveau loin de ses questions.

_Vous trouverez quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que moi, Jim. Et plus encore. Quelqu'un qui ne mettra jamais votre vie en danger.

_Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que vous.

Kirk soupira cette fois-ci à haute voix. Il ne voulait pas cacher son désarroi devant Spock.

_Vous êtes cruel avec nous. Vous avez fait en sorte que vos loyaux services deviennent indispensables et vous nous les arrachez violemment aujourd'hui. De même que votre amitié.

Le vulcain ralentit soudainement son pas mais ne s'arrêta pas. Kirk ne savait pas si c'était là un signe de fatigue ou d'embarras mais il se refusa à poser son regard sur le visage de Spock pour en prendre connaissance. Certaines choses devaient être dites et il ne voulait pas se laisser distancer par la froideur du vulcain.

_Je resterais toujours votre ami, Jim. Même si la définition d'un « ami » n'inclut pas d'intenter à votre intégrité physique.

_Arrêtez d'en revenir toujours à ça ! s'exclama Kirk sans pouvoir empêcher la colère de peindre sa voix.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver mais sur le coup, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il le regretta cependant aussitôt que ses mots franchirent ses lèvres.

_C'est pourtant de ça dont il est question. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris ce matin lorsque vous-

_Je n'ai pas envie que vous résumiez notre amitié à ce seul et unique évènement. En particulier lorsqu'il constitue l'une des plus belles preuves d'amitié qu'on ait pu me donner, aussi étrange cela vous paraisse.

Cette fois-ci, le vulcain s'arrêta net et tourna son visage vers lui. Kirk sentait le poids de son regard mais il était bien incapable de le lui renvoyer. Il ne voulait pas y lire la froideur et l'impassibilité qu'il était quasiment sûr d'y trouver. Il voulait aider Spock, il voulait le faire rester. Mais certaines choses pouvaient très bien échapper à son regard.

_Je ne vous comprends pas, Jim.

Silence.

_Moi non plus.

La remarque du vulcain et la sienne furent comme le glas funèbre qui sonna la fin de leur conversation. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre et qu'il se sentait pourtant à des années lumières du vulcain. Kirk avait la désagréable impression que leur amitié ne suffirait pas à leur faire passer le cap de ce qui s'était produit dans cette cage de fer. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, le vulcain semblait déjà être parti. Et cette sensation le rendit profondément triste pour la première fois.

Ils finirent le reste du chemin en silence, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cassent le rythme lancinant de leur pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, Kirk se sentit étrangement mieux et aucun médecin ne fut sollicité. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans donner aucune raison particulière à son comportement et se contenta de rester allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu face à lui durant tout le reste de la journée.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_Gomen Nasai pour ce retard intolérable... Je crois que je vais avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs mais je vous assure que c'était pour la bonne cause ! En effet, French K/S est en pleine création du tout premier fanzine francophone sur Kirk et SPock ! Mon but est de sortir le premier numéro pour la convention de londres en aout. Et donc là j'ai fini de traduire une fanfiction de 10 000 mots exprès pour le premier numéro du magazine... Donc voilà, je peux me consacrer à la fic maintenant ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous ira après toute cette attente, je m'attelle à écrire les suivants rapidement :)_

_Merci à mes petits lecteurs qui résistent et survivent à mon écriture ! ^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Deuxième jour_

Kirk jeta un œil fatigué à son réveil : 4h23 du matin. Il soupira longuement contre son oreiller. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que le vulcain change d'avis. Il avait pensé renoncer, encore une fois. Mais il ne pourrait pas perdre Spock ainsi, pas pour cette raison là. C'était tout bonnement impensable pour lui. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour le retenir. Après tout, dans ce cadre familier et intime, beaucoup de barrières normalement présentes semblaient avoir aujourd'hui disparu. Il ne reverrait peut-être jamais le vulcain sur l'Enterprise, dans un milieu professionnel. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire rester, absolument tout ?

Spock, tout simplement. Parce qu'il était un vulcain, parce qu'il était son ami. Et que tout ça le rendait bien trop sacré pour qu'il s'autorise à user de toutes ses armes pour le retenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui resterait de sacré lorsqu'il retournerait sur sa planète ? Qu'est-ce qui lui resterait à lui ?

Kirk s'extirpa soudainement de son lit, envoyant valser la couverture à ses pieds. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse une seconde à ce qu'il faisait, il était déjà sorti de sa chambre et s'avançait doucement vers la chambre de Spock. Il colla d'abord silencieusement son oreille contre sa porte. Il n'entendit rien d'autre que le battement de son propre cœur. Il avança une main fébrile autour de la poignet et la fit doucement tourner dans la paume de sa main. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement et jeta un regard discret à l'intérieur.

Spock était allongé sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Son visage était fermé et ses traits détendus par un sommeil qui semblait assez profond pour que son intervention ne lui fasse pas reprendre conscience. Kirk resta quelque secondes immobile dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, à observer Spock sans savoir encore ce qu'il faisait là à l'observer. Lorsqu'il comprit que le vulcain ne bougerait pas, il s'autorisa à entrer dans la chambre et referma discrètement la porte derrière lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il tout à coup comme un voleur dans sa propre maison ? Il volait effectivement quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait lui être retiré sans vergogne : l'intimité de Spock. Et maintenant qu'elle lui paraissait aussi inaccessible, il avait terriblement besoin de la retrouver. Parce qu'elle faisait partie de son quotidien, de lui quelque part. Alors au final, il ne reprenait qu'un peu de ce qui lui était du…

Il eut un petit sourire cynique alors qu'il s'approchait du vulcain. Il était tellement facile d'avoir ce genre de raisonnement en ce qui concernait le vulcain que c'en était presque effrayant, même pour lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et posa délicatement son bras sur le rebord pour venir y déposer son menton. L'atmosphère était silencieuse et apaisante pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Et Kirk se laissa à observer les traits fins de Spock, comme c'était un cadeau personnel qu'il s'offrait, profitant malgré tout de son ami à son insu car il le privait de toute familiarité. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un drogué ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement tomber en manque de ce genre de choses ?

_Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la vie des gens comme ça et vous enfuir aussi simplement… chuchota-t-il tout bas alors que sa main glissait lentement sur la couverture pour se poser sur l'avant-bras du vulcain.

Kirk se sentait profondément impuissant face à cette situation. Il ne savait pas quelles armes il avait réellement en sa possession pour faire tourner la balance en sa faveur. Et Spock qui continuait de jouer à la belle endormie pendant qu'il se morfondait presque à côté de lui… Oui, un peu comme une princesse qui se faisait désirer.

Une lueur fugitive traversa le regard de Kirk. Sa main se souleva doucement et ses doigts s'approchèrent lentement du visage du vulcain. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors que ses doigts survolaient celles de Spock sans même les effleurer. Une étrange sensation s'insinua en lui alors qu'il s'imaginait aisément les courbures que pourrait avoir cette bouche si elle s'entrouvrait. Juste assez pour...

Il se figea sur place. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Est-ce qu'il en était réduit à à un tel niveau de désespoir qu'il commençait à avoir ce genre de pensées déplacées ? Pourtant, à cet instant précis, alors que l'image du vulcain endormi et paisible continuait de s'imprégner dans sa rétine, il pensa réellement que la situation se prêtait ben à un baiser. Qu'il suffirait peut-être tout simplement de ça pour que Spock se réveille et décide de rester à ses côtés.

Il avait déjà plusieurs fois pensé qu'ils feraient un meilleur couple ensemble qu'avec les femmes qui avaient pu croiser leur vie, mais ce n'était pas le genre de pensées rapides auxquelles on accordait la moindre importance. Seulement que leur mode de vie pouvait parfois faire d'eux le seul véritable couple qui tienne dans la durée. Et quelque part, c'était vraiment la vision qu'il en avait. Mais il n'avait jamais superposé à ce genre d'idées une approche physique concrète. Après tout, le vulcain et lui avaient toujours été suffisamment proches, et exclusifs quelque part, pour qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de vouloir ce genre de proximité. Maintenant qu'il était privé de ce lien spécial qui le liait à Spock, et que toute proximité quelque soit sa forme lui sera bientôt retirée, de nouvelles envies faisaient leur apparition.

Kirk fronça légèrement les sourcils. En fait, il possédait certaines armes qu'il n'utilisait pas. Le genre d'armes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser un jour avec un vulcain. Avec un homme, cet homme là en particulier... Est-ce qu'il en avait seulement le droit ? Est-ce que Spock serait...

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à en saisir le sens. Il se releva doucement. Le regard plus perdu que lorsqu'il était rentré dans cette chambre. Il resta quelques secondes plantés là, avant de finalement se décider à sortir. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, plongé dans de nouvelles pensées encore floues et distordues dans son esprit. Il ne vit donc pas les paupières du vulcain se soulever doucement et suivre la trajectoire de sa sortie.

Kirk s'installa en face de la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner pour deux. Il ne mit pas de musique, ne chantonna pas. Il était simplement entrain de réfléchir profondément à ce qui était entrain de se passer ici, à ce qu'il voulait en faire et ce qu'il était prêt à mettre en jeu. Ses traits étaient tirés mais une idée s'ancra bien malgré lui dans son esprit.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre au final... souffla-t-il pour lui même alors que son air s'aggravait de plus en plus.

Une petite voix au fond de lui lui claironnait que ce c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'il avait tout à perdre au contraire, son respect, son estime, son amitié... Mais une lueur de détermination nouvelle se logea dans son regard et il décida qu'à partir de maintenant, il allait tout simplement cesser de réfléchir. Cesser de penser trop logiquement. La logique n'était pas ce qui ferait rester Spock. Alors autant prendre les choses comme lui savait le faire. Quitte à se planter monumentalement après, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il en avait fait son métier. Spock... était juste une nouvelle mission. Et il mettrait tout son coeur à l'ouvrage pour la réussir.

* * *

Kirk passa la porte de la chambre de Spock, les bras chargé d'un plateau repas digne des plus grands princes de la galaxie. Il était seulement vêtu d'un jean moulant, les cheveux encore un peu humides d'une douche express prise cinq minutes avant qu'il ne débarque, mêlant l'odeur fraichement parfumé de son gel douche à l'air encore chaud de la chambre. A partir de maintenant, il ne laisserait plus une seconde de répit à Spock. Il allait tellement bien s'occuper de lui qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de sa présence.

_Spock, il est temps de-

Kirk s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut le lit vide qui lui faisait maintenant face. Spock était apparemment déjà levé. Il balaya son regard dans la chambre mais n'aperçut aucune silhouette. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes mais il faisait encore chaud. Le vulcain ne devait pas s'être levé depuis bien longtemps. Il soupira doucement, légèrement déçu que son petit effet de surprise tombe à l'eau. Il posa le plateau sur le lit déjà impeccablement fait et s'approcha doucement de la porte de la salle de bain qu'il aperçut entrouverte. Il tendit légèrement l'oreille et entendit les premiers écoulements de l'eau de la douche. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte, soudain figé dans ses propres doutes. Avait-il vraiment le droit d'outre passer toutes les frontières de l'intimité de Spock ? Il serra doucement les points et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était plus le moment de reculer.

Il poussa doucement le porte, juste assez pour y passer doucement la tête. Son regard dériva de l'évier à sa droite, des toilettes jusqu'à la douche sur sa gauche. Son regard s'arrêta instinctivement sur la forme légèrement floue qui se dessinait derrière le rideau d'eau, entourée de vapeurs d'eaux chaudes. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de braver l'interdit, d'espionner son ami à son insu ou simplement la vue qui s'offrait à lui, mais Kirk sentit ses joues rosir graduellement alors que son regard remontait le long de la fine silhouette qui évoluait gracieusement sous l'eau.

Il savait que pour que sa présence ne soit pas totalement suspecte, Kirk devait se retirer tout de suite de la pièce ou simplement faire part de sa présence à Spock, comme s'il le cherchait simplement. Mais si sa bouche s'entrouvrit, aucun son distinct n'en sortit. Son coeur s'emballait doucement alors que la silhouette de son ami se tournait légèrement sur le côté et qu'il finirait forcément par se rendre compte de sa présence ainsi. Mais son esprit était bien trop hypnotisé par l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement sur les courbure du visage du vulcain, tandis que ses cheveux toujours coiffés strictement tombaient contre les courbes de son cou, épousant la forme parfaite et pointues de ses oreilles.

Il n'avait jamais vu Spock sous cet aspect là. Il ne l'avait peut-être jamais vraiment regardé avec l'état d'esprit qui était maintenant le sien. Pourtant, la beauté gracile et féline du vulcain lui parut tout à coup tellement évidente qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir remarquer cette beauté bien avant aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que les femmes pouvait trouver à son officier en second pourtant si froid et inaccessible. Il dut sérieusement revoir son jugement.

_Jim ?

La voix grave et quelque peu fébrile du vulcain ramena Kirk à la dure réalité. Avec tout ça, il en avait complètement oublié que Spock venait de se rendre compte de sa présence et qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il ne pourrait donc pas jouer sur le coup de la surprise. Il venait clairement de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Pourtant, Kirk lui fit un sourire radieux et s'avança cette fois-ci clairement dans la salle de bain.

_Je suis venu vous apporter le petit déjeuner, Spock. Mais encore une fois vous m'avez pris de court. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Kirk évolua naturellement dans la pièce et alla chercher quelques serviettes de bain dans le placard juste en dessous de l'évier. Après tout, ils étaient deux hommes, deux amis. Il arrivait très souvent aux hommes terriens, surtout dans l'armée, de prendre leur douche en commun sans aucune arrière pensée. Il pourrait très bien le faire comprendre à Spock au besoin. Quant au fait que son ami n'était pas un terrien, et que lui avait clairement des arrières pensées... simplement des détails sans importance.

_Est-ce vraiment le lieu approprié pour en discuter, Jim ? Demanda Spock, clairement embarrassé par la situation et qui s'était imperceptiblement reculer vers le fond de la douche.

Kirk lui déposa les serviettes de bain sur l'évier à côté de la douche et posa sur lui un regard faussement étonné par la question et clairement un peu amusé.

_Ne me dites pas que cela vous gêne, Spock ? L'embarras n'est-il pas une émotion humaine plutôt illogique ? Je suis votre Capitaine et ami. Et sûrement la personne avec qui vous êtes le plus proche.

Un fin sourire étira les coins des lèvres de Kirk alors que son regard se plongeait sans gêne aucune dans celui plutôt incertain de Spock. Il ne croyait pas un mot de son discours, cela se voyait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Cela n'empêcherait pas Kirk d'agir à sa guise dorénavant.

_Vous n'avez pourtant jamais débarqué dans ma salle de bain auparavant, lui fit remarquer le vulcain, se servant des faits pour lui montrer l'irrationalité de sa présence actuelle dans ce lieu comme tout bon vulcain le ferait.

_Certes, mais je suis chez moi après tout. Et nous ne sommes pas dans un cadre professionnel. Notre cohabitation en est forcément différente et plus particulière. Cela ne vous parait-il pas plus logique, Spock ?

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans le regard de Kirk, mais il détourna le regard et s'éloigna doucement de la douche pour ne pas embarrasser le vulcain plus longtemps. Le but était d'abolir les limites de leur intimité au fur et à mesure de leur séjour ici. Pas de se comporter comme un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine. Mais il voulait habituer Spock à sa présence, à la proximité qu'il voulait instaurer entre eux.

_Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous attarder sous la douche. Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène sur l'une des plus belles plages de la région pour vous initier à une l'un des passe-temps favori des humains... la voile ! Finit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il vit Spock froncer des sourcils, plutôt dubitatif quant aux paroles de Kirk.

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu que cette activité faisait partie des plaisirs quotidiens des humains.

_Vous n'avez pas lu les bons livres, Spock. Vous verrez, c'est un des sports les plus pratiqués. Surtout pendant l'été !

Kirk s'approcha alors à nouveau de la douche et colla presque son front contre la vitre qui le séparait de Spock, ne quittant pas son regard une seule seconde.

_Cela demande de la rigueur, de la concentration et une qualité d'écoute de l'environnement assez importante. Vous et moi face au vent. Cela ne vous tente-t-il pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus basse et plus grave, comme un murmure.

Il vit le visage de Spock se tendre presque imperceptiblement mais il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Et comme le vulcain restait désespérément silencieux, toujours trop depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, Kirk ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

_Vous me devez bien ça de toute façon. Vous allez m'abandonner lâchement à la fin de la semaine, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça, Spock...

Kirk sentit son regard dériver légèrement vers le sol, mû par une curiosité toujours plus grande de regarder encore et encore le corps étincelant du vulcain, complètement offert et presque vulnérable s'il décidait de franchir la dernière ligne de verre qui les séparait. Mais il se reprit au dernier moment et se contenta de sourire à nouveau à son ami avant de faire demi-tour et de rebrousser son chemin.

_Nous partons dans moins d'une heure. Je compte sur votre ponctualité, Spock ! Votre petit déjeuner vous attend sur votre lit. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Kirk referma alors doucement la porte derrière lui. Sitôt seul dans la chambre du vulcain, son sourire s'affadit et son regard se fit plus soucieux. On pouvait dire qu'il jouait dangereusement avec le feu. S'il prenait l'envie à Spock de le remettre à la place qui avait été toujours été la sienne auparavant, il risquait de se faire brusquement envoyer sur les roses. Et puis, il ne s'était pas attendu à être si troublé par la simple vision de son ami entrain de se laver. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait en lui ?

Il soupira doucement et resta quelques secondes adossé contre la porte, pensif. Puis il finit par se redresser à nouveau et quitta la chambre de Spock. Il y avait des choses à préparer pour leur départ et il comptait bien faire de cette journée ensoleillée, la prochaine zone de leur combat. Il lui restait seulement cinq jour pour prendre l'avantage et mener à bien sa mission. Son raisonnement bien trop militaire à son goût le fit doucement sourire. Mais après tout, c'était sur ce terrain là qu'il excellait le plus.

* * *

Spock était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet qui les menait à la plage. Ils avaient pourtant presque une heure de route devant eux et Kirk avait espéré avoir un peu plus d'échange avec son ami. Mais il semblait encore plus renfermé qu'à son habitude. Etait-ce à cause de son comportement de ce matin ? Il décida en tout cas de ne pas monologuer avec lui et de respecter son envie de calme et de silence. Kirk mit alors simplement de la musique et ouvrit les fenêtres en grand. Il voulait que Spock puisse lui aussi ressentir cette sensation de liberté qui lui enveloppait la poitrine lorsque le vent glissait ainsi sur son visage et ses cheveux, des lunettes de soleil négligemment posées sur le nez alors que la musique emplissait l'air. Il laissait simplement parfois les doigts de sa main tenant le levier de vitesse de la vieille voiture de son père effleurer la jambe dénudée du vulcain. Il fallait dire que le short de bain lui allait plutôt bien et qu'elle lui permettait d'aborder une approche plus décontractée. Il avait senti le vulcain bouger légèrement le genoux la première fois. Mais depuis une demi-heure, ses doigts reposaient presque constamment contre sa jambe, effleurant à peine la peau mais maintenant un contact physique entre eux jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

_Nous sommes arrivés, Spock. Voici un autre petit coin de paradis qui doit vous changer de votre planète natale, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Une plage immense se dressait devant eux, mêlée de sable blanc fin et de galets de toutes les formes. Naturellement lovée aux creux de larges récifs, la plage offrait un cadre idéale pour les amateurs de surf et autres sports aquatiques. Le vent, même léger, s'engouffrait dans la côte et poussait de larges vagues régulières contre le rebord de mer. Kirk les avança dans un coin un peu plus reculé, loin du monde qui fourmillait en ce jour chaud et ensoleillé, qui leur permettrait d'éviter un vent trop fort pour leur voile et les regards indiscrets de la foule.

Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement sur un coin de plage plus ou moins désert. Prenant la place nécessaire pour leur serviette et le pique-nique, ainsi que la planche à voile que Kirk avait attaché sur le toit de leur voiture. Cela devait bien faire une décennie qu'il ne l'avait pas sorti du garage. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas pu lui trouver une plus grande utilité qu'aujourd'hui.

_Alors, Spock, que pensez-vous de cet endroit ? Demanda Kirk une fois leurs affaires installées.

Il enleva son tee-shirt, exposant de suite son corps au soleil pour profiter un maximum du soleil.

_Il est en effet plaisir d'y être, lui répondit le vulcain, toujours peu loquace.

Il pouvait cependant ressentir que sa voix était plus détendue et posée. La silhouette de son ami, debout dans le sable à contempler la mer, lui arracha un petit sourire. Il se pencha en avant pour prendre fouiller dans l'un de ses sacs et en sortit un petit tube de crème. Il s'approcha alors du vulcain et s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour observer lui aussi la mer face à eux.

_J'ai bien fait de vous forcer un peu la main alors, souffla Kirk sur un ton légèrement énigmatique.

Si Spock réagissait plutôt bien à ce genre de pression pas trop brutale, c'était toujours bon à savoir pour le reste. Le sourire de Kirk s'agrandit légèrement et il se tourna vers le vulcain en lui présentant le tube de crème solaire qu'il tenait dans la main.

_Ca ne vous ennuie pas de m'en passer sur le dos ? Nous autres humains n'avons pas la même résistance que vous au soleil, dit-il d'un air léger. Je suppose que votre peau est assez résistante et que vous n'en avez pas besoin vous...

Il ne sut pas si la pointe de déception qu'il sentit poindre dans son estomac se ressentit dans le ton de sa voix. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'agir spontanément, il risquait de devenir assez transparent. Mais tant que son ami continuait d'avancer là où il voulait l'emmener, il ne voyait pas de raison de changer de comportement.

_Vous devinez juste, lui répondit le vulcain en prenant le tube après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation. Je suppose qu'il suffit de l'étaler sur votre peau.

Kirk fit un pas en avant et vint se placer juste devant son ami avec un sourire de plus en plus profond.

_Il faut aussi masser doucement pour que la crème s'imprègne suffisamment dans la peau. Prenez le temps qu'il faudra Spock, finit Kirk en tournant à nouveau la tête vers l'océan.

Il avait cru lire une certaine appréhension dans le regard du vulcain mais préféra ne pas faire de pronostique. Il n'était certainement pas dans un état d'esprit qui lui permettait d'avoir confiance en ses interprétations personnelles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins et chauds de son ami se poser sur son dos, étalant les premières perles de crème solaire, il ne put que constater les tremblements légers qui se répercutaient contre sa peau. La fraicheur du liquide et le trouble qu'il crut lire dans les mouvements de ces doigts lui arrachèrent un léger frisson.

Kirk se mordit la joue intérieurement et se força à garder le contrôle de ses pensées. Ce n'était quand même objectivement qu'un simple geste amical entre amis. Pas de quoi crier victoire ni partir dans des élucubrations inappropriées. Pourtant, plus la main de Spock glissait contre sa peau, faisant toujours pression au niveau de la courbe des muscles de son dos et de ses épaules, et plus il sentait son estomac se nouer et une sensation chaude envahir peu à peu sa poitrine et son bassin. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il était entrain de se faire prendre au piège par son propre jeu. C'était véritablement la toute première fois qu'il ressentait ces sensations perturbantes en présence de Spock. Et c'était bien la première fois que leur contact physique lui provoquait une érection.

Kirk déglutit silencieusement et baissa légèrement la tête.

_Merci Spock, ça ira.

Il leva alors une main et la tendit au dessus de son épaule pour faire signe à Spock de lui donner le tube de crème solaire. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se retourne maintenant et il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de calmer ses ardeurs. Il jeta alors le tube sur l'une des serviettes étalées sur le sable et s'avança vers la mer sans attendre, et sans prononcer un seul mot. Lui qui avait toujours aimé prendre son temps pour se tremper dans l'eau fraîche de la mer, il s'y avança cette fois-ci sans jamais ralentir. La température plutôt ambiante de l'eau le recouvrit petit à petit jusqu'à la poitrine et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il était certain que plus rien ne pouvait montrer son trouble.

Le visage fermé, il se retourna doucement vers la rive où Spock était toujours debout dans le sable et semblait le regarder. Il soupira longuement et le fixant derrière les verres sombres de ses lunettes de soleil, se maudissant des réactions inopinées de son propre corps. Généralement, dans ce genre de cas, il arrivait facilement à se contenir. Se faire dérouter si facilement ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Il passa l'une des mains immergée sur son visage, ne lâchant pas son ami du regard.

La journée allait être longue...

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Gomen Gomen ! -_-_

_Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner tout le retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic. Je n'ose même pas regarder de quand date mon dernier chapitre Oo Et je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre le fil. Je travaille beaucoup sur le fanzine de French K/S, sur le site, et sur un RPG qui me prend aussi beaucoup de temps... du coup, j'ai un peu laissé cette fanfiction de côté... Et comme j'aimerais en écrire une pour le fanzine, je ne me vois pas le faire avant d'avoir fini celle-ci... qui se rallonge à chaque chapitre ! Je voulais me contenter de peu de chapitres mais je crois que j'approcherais facilement la dizaine. Je crois bien que je suis incapable de faire court !_

_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre saura combler votre (longue) attente. J'ai fais une coupe temporelle non prévue à la base à la fin sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je me sens partir dans un délire où j'ai peur d'être seule à suivre xD En tout cas je remercie toujours très chaleureusement mes fidèles lecteurs et ceux qui rajoutent ma fic dans leurs histoires préférées. Je suis toujours très touchée à chaque fois vous savez ! :)_

_J'en profite pour vous dire que le site **French K/S est maintenant disponible en anglais** afin d'élargir un peu nos horizons ! Vu que je compte en faire la promotion à la convention de Londres en août 2011, cela me semblait indispensable. Il s'agit simplement d'un plug-in générant une traduction automatique. Elle est donc loin d'être parfaite mais me semble plutôt correcte. Les anglophones et bilingues, je compte sur vous pour me dire si c'est le cas ou non ! :)_

_**French K/S change aussi d'adresse** et se retrouve maintenant avec un nouveau nom de domaine ! Et oui, j'ai sauté le pas et je me suis payée le luxe d'un abonnement sur OVH. Le site est maintenant disponible à cette adresse : **h t t p : / / frenchks . com** !_

_Je vous invite à aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil ^^_

_En espérant ne pas tous vous avoir perdu avec le temps vu que j'ai très peu de contact en retour de la communauté K/S francophone en ce moment (le forum est horriblement désert...) j'espère que vous êtes toujours là :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Vous n'aimez pas l'eau Spock ?

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour que son ami vienne le rejoindre dans l'eau, Kirk avait finalement décidé de venir le rejoindre sur la plage. Le vulcain avait toujours été très têtu et il avait toujours éprouvé certaines difficultés à lui faire comprendre que ce genre de comportement le faisait passer à côté de beaucoup de choses. Mais venant du plus têtu des Capitaines de Starfleet, la leçon avait toujours eu du mal à passer. Et Kirk le comprenait bien. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, les circonstances faisaient qu'il aurait quand même le dernier mot.

_Je n'éprouve aucun intérêt particulier à aller tremper mon corps dans une eau si froide, lui répondit Spock, toujours fermement assis sur sa serviette de bain.

Il n'avait pas enlevé son tee-shirt et avait bien entendu refusé de porter les lunettes de soleil que le capitaine lui avait ramené pour leur petite journée à la plage, arguant qu'un vulcain était habitué à des températures bien plus chaudes et des rayons lumineux plus puissants. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Mais Kirk avait espéré pouvoir capturer dans son esprit l'image d'un vulcain en tenue décontractée, se faisant tout simplement dorer la pilule avec des lunettes de soleil digne des plus grand surfeur de la galaxie. Un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'emparait maintenant de sa planche à voile restée gentiment àallongée sur le sable.

_Mais vous n'allez pas avoir le choix, Spock. Pour pouvoir faire de la planche à voile, il va falloir vous mettre à l'eau !

Kirk aperçut le vulcain hausser un sourcil profondément étonné vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant l'air presque consterné qu'abordait son ami.

_Je ne comprends pas, Jim. Nous sommes deux et vous n'avez apporté avec vous qu'une seule de ces « planches à voile ». J'ai logiquement supposé que vous alliez me faire part d'une démonstration personnelle.

_Vous n'avez qu'à moitié raison pour une fois, Mr Spock ! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous trompiez. Votre raisonnement aurait-il certaines failles dans ce genre de circonstance ? Taquina Kirk en faisant signe au vulcain de se lever pour le suivre.

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation et d'incompréhension, Spock finit par se lever à son tour.

_Le but de la journée est de vous apprendre à vous servir de cet engin et d'en apprécier l'utilité. Il va falloir que vous enleviez votre tee-shirt si vous ne voulez pas le tremper et que vous m'accompagniez dans l'eau. Nous allons nager sur plusieurs mètres au loin du rivage et je vais pouvoir vous donnez la première véritable leçon de voile de votre vie !

Kirk fit son plus beau sourire pour encourager le vulcain à le suivre et se laissa glisser dans l'eau avec plaisir, attendant que Spock finisse par en faire de même avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Même si Spock n'avait jamais été très expressif en soi, Kirk pouvait aisément observer les traits de son visage se tendre sous la fraîcheur de l'eau. La chair de poule qui parcourait maintenant l'ensemble de son corps reflétait l'inconfort dans lequel son ami pouvait se trouver.

_Ne vous en faites pas Spock, le plus dur c'est d'y rentrer ! Une fois à l'intérieur, vous verrez, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

Kirk se força à ne pas penser au double sens que pouvaient avoir ses propos, ne se rappelant pas avoir l'esprit si mal placé habituellement, avant de faire signe au vulcain de nager vers lui alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement de la plage, la planche à voile sous son bras qu'il faisait lentement glisser sur la surface de l'eau, battant simplement des jambes pour faire flotter son corps luisant avec le courant. Il jetait quelques coups d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer que le vulcain n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à le suivre. Mais force était de constater qu'il était tout juste derrière lui et qu'il semblait presque le rattraper. A croire que malgré ses réticences à se mouiller, Spock était peut-être même meilleur nageur que lui.

_Vous verrez, vous allez adorer Spock ! Dit-il en s'arrêtant de battre des jambes. Venez vous placer derrière moi et quand je vous fais signe, vous vous hissez sur la planche en glissant doucement le torse dessus, puis vos jambes. Lorsque j'aurais stabilisé le tout, vous vous mettrez debout et vous vous accrocherez à cette barre au milieu de la voile, vous voyez ?

Malgré un certain malaise évident, Spock lui répondit par l'affirmative d'un bref hochement de tête. Kirk s'exécuta donc et se hissa agilement sur le planche à voile. Il s'accrocha à la poignée de la voile et fit signe à Spock de monter lui aussi à bord en lui tendant la main. Son officier en second le suivit et se hissa plus maladroitement sur la voile, peinant vraisemblablement à trouver un équilibre. Kirk lui attrapa alors le bras avant que les ballotements que provoquait Spock ne les fassent chavirer tous les deux. Il le tira alors rapidement à lui pour qu'il puisse agripper la barre transversale au milieu de la voile. Il se plaça automatiquement derrière le vulcain et l'entoura de ses bras pour venir lui aussi s'accrocher à la voile, la maintenant fermement droite devant Spock. Un large sourire étira les traits de son visage, plutôt content d'en être arrivé là du premier coup.

_Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile ! Dit-il contre l'oreille de Spock alors qu'il entrecroisait convenablement leur jambes pour tenir en équilibre.

Le corps du vulcain était fin et lui permettait de s'emboitait suffisamment autour de lui pour qu'ils tiennent tous les deux sur la planche. Ainsi, ils n'avaient plus qu'à tourner tous les deux le visage sur le côté pour faire face à la mer tout comme Kirk l'avait espéré.

_Cette position n'est pas très confortable, nota tout de même le vulcain d'une voix plutôt mal assurée s'il en comprenant les petits chavirement.

Kirk se doutait qu'avec sa nouvelle répugnance à prolonger des contacts physiques avec tout autre être vivant, le vulcain se sentirait forcément mal à l'aise. Au début, tout du moins. Il allait lui prouver que les bienfaits de ce petit sport outrepasseraient l'inconfort dans lequel il se sentait.

_Ne faites pas le rabat-joie, souffla doucement Kirk en souriant. Tenez bien la barre. Vous allez voir, nous sommes simplement sur un autre genre de vaisseau dont le gouvernail est un peu moins stable... Rien de plus.

Kirk se cala un peu plus contre le vulcain, collant cette fois-ci doucement leur corps alors qu'il rapprochait la voile à quelques centimètres du torse de Spock. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant ses sens capter la direction du vent frais qui les enveloppait. Et après quelques petites secondes, il tira d'un coup sec la barre emprisonnées dans ses mains et la voile se gonfla doucement d'elle-même. La planche se mit alors automatiquement à glisser sur la surface de l'eau et ils s'avancèrent doucement vers l'horizon, laissant les vaguelettes craqueler contre le plastique dur de la planche tandis que le vent s'engouffrait légèrement sur leur visage. Un sourire profond étira doucement le coin des lèvres de Kirk alors qu'il maniait le gouvernail de la voile avec autant de dextérité que celui de son propre vaisseau spatiale.

_Voyez... souffla-t-il doucement les yeux fixés sur le rivage. Il suffit simplement de se laisser porter par le vent.

Kirk balaya l'horizon du regard, profondément épanoui de retrouver enfin ses vieux souvenirs de vacances et toutes les sensations qui allaient avec. Il sentit les cheveux de Spock lui chatouiller le visage alors que le vulcain tournait légèrement la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Kirk porta alors son regard vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une telle proximité entre eux aurait pu à nouveau exister après les derniers évènements. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être senti un jour aussi bien, aussi complet qu'en cet instant même. Lui et Spock, à la barre d'un navire si fin qu'il n'était fait que pour eux seuls. Lui, tenant le gouvernail, Spock, le suivant comme il l'avait toujours fait tandis que le bercement des vagues faisait lentement onduler leur corps au point de les faire s'épouser parfaitement.

Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes alors que Kirk sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus lentement, envahit par une paix intérieure rare et qu'il n'espérait pourtant plus. Son bien-être du se lire sur son visage puisque le vulcain ancra quelques secondes son regard dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre les émotions qui pouvaient se dérouler dans l'esprit de Kirk. Comme s'il... cherchait à s'en imprégner lui aussi. Kirk laissa ses sentiments s'épancher à travers son regard, donnant tout ce qui faisait partie de lui à cet homme qui avait trop longtemps été dépourvu de son essence humaine. Il avait toujours voulu lui apprendre à retrouver cette partie là. A l'apprécier, peut-être plus encore que son héritage vulcain. Il voulait l'éveiller à un genre d'émotions différentes, qui jusque là n'avaient pas eu leur place dans leur vie mais qui maintenant lui semblaient indispensables. Et lorsque leur regard s'ancrèrent définitivement, estompant petit à petit les contours du paysage environnant, comme un rêve qui s'évanouit peu à peu, Kirk cessa de réfléchir tout simplement. Perdu dans la contemplation de ces iris d'ébène où se reflétaient les scintillements du soleil que l'eau miroitait sur leur visage.

Les secondes s'égrainaient au compte goutes. Pourtant, tout sembla se dérouler à une vitesse vertigineuse, bien trop pour que Kirk y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Son visage se penchait déjà en avant, réduisant l'espace entre leur deux corps alors que son propre regard dérivait lentement sur les lèvres satinées du vulcain. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Kirk aurait été bien incapable de définir si le son qu'il entendit raisonner dans son esprit s'était échappé de cette ouverture sombre ou s'il s'agissait de ses propres élucubrations affolées. Il eut alors à peine le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait que ses lèvres se stoppèrent instantanément à quelques millimètres à peine du visage de Spock. Son regard, voilé d'une absence propre à un moment d'égarement, brilla d'une étincelle de surprise et d'incompréhension et il s'écarta violemment du corps du vulcain. Assez abruptement pour les faire tanguer dangereusement sur l'eau. Il sentit ses mains glisser sur la barre de navigation de leur navire et son corps tomba presque lentement à la renverse. Il ferma alors les yeux, prêt à se laisser engloutir dans l'eau fraîche et refroidir par là-même ses propres ardeurs impatientes. Depuis quand est-ce que la distance entre leur deux corps était-elle devenue si insoutenable ? Alors même que...

Kirk ouvrit violemment les yeux, le bras tendu brusquement devant lui. Spock venait d'agripper son poignet et le retenait suspendu à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau. Kirk écarquilla légèrement les paupières, confus de ce réflexe inattendu. Et surtout inutile. Il resta suspendu dans l'air à peine deux ou trois secondes avant que son poids, ajouté à celui du vulcain, ne fasse définitivement pencher la voile de leur côté. Son dos heurta alors sèchement la surface de l'eau et son corps entier fut englouti dans un claquement grave. Il eut à peine le temps de retenir sa respiration qu'un autre corps s'enfonça dans l'eau à sa suite, l'enfonçant lui-même plus profondément dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Spock empoignait toujours fermement son poignet et il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule stopper sa descente sous-marine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la vision légèrement flou de son ami vulcain se tenant allongé juste au dessus de lui le surprit suffisamment pour que plusieurs bulles d'air s'échappent de ses poumons et viennent s'écraser contre le visage de son ami. Malgré l'âpreté de l'eau sur les parois fines de ses yeux, Kirk fut bien incapable de décrocher son regard de cette silhouette sombre et imposante qui semblait le toiser tout entier. Et alors que leur corps avaient simplement arrêté de s'enfoncer et qu'ils flottaient tous les deux dans cette eau trouble, Kirk nagea littéralement en pleine confusion lorsque l'une des mains du vulcain s'approcha doucement de son visage.

Il sentit cette main si fine glisser de son épaule, remonter le long de son coup, pour venir parcourir le contour de sa joue. Son corps entier se crispa lorsqu'il comprit la position familière que prirent les doigts du vulcain. Cette pression experte sur l'arrête de son nez, au dessus de son sourcil, dans le coin de ses yeux... Kirk ferma alors doucement les paupières, ne se posant aucune espèce de question quant aux raisons qui poussaient Spock à faire ça. Car à chaque fois que le vulcain avait eu recours à la fusion mentale avec lui, il n'en était ressorti que du bon. Simplement ce lien qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'il pourrait à nouveau l'approcher suffisamment pour avoir encore un peu l'impression que le vulcain et lui resteraient toujours liés. Même si ça voulait dire...

Kirk agrippa brusquement le poignet de Spock, éloignant tout aussi fermement sa main de son visage. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le vulcain puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, prendre conscience de la nature de ses pensées et de ses envies récentes. Cela risquerait de tout gâcher... Et il ne voulait pas se laisser entraîner une fois de plus dans cette fusion qui l'avait toujours conforté dans un sens, pour se retrouver seul et sans rien quelques jours à peine après. Kirk avait toujours eu conscience de son côté masochiste, il n'en fallait pas moins pour tenter de séduire son meilleur ami vulcain, mais il avait aussi ses limites. Il battit donc des pieds et remonta à la surface, entrainant Spock avec lui.

La première bouffée d'oxygène fut comme un froid retour à la réalité. Il tira le vulcain à la surface et le laissa reprendre lui aussi sa respiration.

_Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il la respiration encore un peu saccadée.

_Affirmatif. Jim, pour ce qui vient de se passer sous-

_Vous avez glissé dans l'eau Spock, ça arrive à tout le monde voyons. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça, fit-il avec un petit sourire faussement amusé alors qu'il s'emparait à nouveau de la planche à voile qui menaçait de prendre le large sans eux. Pour une première leçon, c'était pas si mal vous savez ! Mais j'arrête là votre torture, l'eau commence à être vraiment froide.

Kirk passa son bras au dessus de la planche à voile et commença à nager vers la plage, faisait un bref signe de la tête à son ami pour qu'il le suive. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce qui s'était passé sur la planche à voile, ni même sous l'eau, jouant très bien à celui qui n'avait rien remarqué. Faire semblant, il savait le faire. Il espérait simplement que le vulcain le suivrait sur cette voie là, sans se poser plus de question. S'il restait assez crédible pour lui faire croire que ce genre de comportement était tout à fait normal chez les humains, plus encore chez lui, alors il pourrait peut-être continuer à passer du temps ensemble sans aucun malaise, ni aucune gêne. Du moins, réciproque. Car s'il avait décidé de séduire Spock, de l'amener à désirer tellement fort un contact physique entre eux qu'il en oublierait sa phobie, à rendre sa présence si agréable que le vulcain ne pourrait plus vouloir s'en passer, il n'avait certainement pas prévu que la tentation serait la plus forte de son propre côté. Il ne voulait rien forcer, rien engager. Il voulait que Spock le fasse. Parce que si l'initiative venait de lui, alors il aurait gagné. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il sentait que si la limite n'était pas franchie par le vulcain lui-même, sa stratégie ne marcherait pas.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus vraiment la parole du reste de la journée. Chacun des deux hommes se contentant de lire ou de méditer au soleil, échangeant parfois quelques banalités mais rien de plus approfondi. Kirk s'était simplement contenté de laisser le vulcain vaguer à ses occupations, estimant avoir suffisamment forcé les choses pour la journée. Spock de son côté, n'avait fait aucune autre remarque sur leur petite sortie en voile. Kirk ne savait pas s'il devait le voir comme un bon ou un mauvais présage. Mais dans tous les cas, le vulcain ne lui paraissait pas plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé. Seulement... égal à lui-même.

Le trajet de retour fut donc tout aussi silencieux et calme que le premier. Kirk jetait parfois quelques coups d'oeil discrets sur la silhouette à ses côtés, qui se tenait toujours de façon stoïque face à la route. Les traits du visage de Spock lui paraissaient plus tirés qu'à son habitude mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre ce fait sur la fatigue, l'inquiétude ou simplement un état de réflexion intense. Depuis que son ami avait pris la décision de démissionner, son comportement plus froid, plus « vulcain » l'empêchait de deviner aussi aisément qu'auparavant le cours de ses pensées. Ils passèrent pourtant la soirée à manger et à discuter tranquillement, comme de bons vieux amis. Spock lui donnant ses impressions sur ce sport somme toute assez « particulier » comme il l'avait lui-même défini, mais Kirk fut heureux de constater que l'expérience ne semblait pas avoir véritablement déplut au vulcain. Même si celui-ci restait toujours peu loquace sur le sujet qui semblait occuper une bonne partie de ses réflexions. Même si Kirk aurait voulu connaître le fond de ses pensées, il estimait qu'un Spock aussi pensif était toujours mieux à prendre qu'un Spock complètement résolu et borné. Au moins avait-il instillé un certain doute ou un certain fait illogique dans son esprit. Une équation faussée qui semblait grandir toujours plus au fil des heures.

Il décida donc d'écourter la soirée et de retrouver son lit plus tôt que d'habitude. Laissant son corps se reposer des évènements de la journée et récupérer le sommeil qui lui avait manqué la nuit dernière. Il entendit la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne se fermer doucement et ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, à demi emporté par le sommeil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le froissement familier du drap recouvrant un corps, qu'il laissa enfin l'inconscience cueillir son esprit tourmenté et fatigué. Un fin sourire étirant toujours le coin de ses lèvres au souvenir de sa petite escapade sur la mer avec son officier en second.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà un petit chapitre supplémentaire qui se termine doucement pour laisser nos deux tourtereaux se remettre de leurs émotions de la journée :D

Voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre de plus vous aura plus. Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions, croyez-moi je les lis et les relis comme de vraies pépites d'or ! :D J'espère ne pas décevoir vos attentes et vous remercie toujours profondément de votre fidélité ^^

Je me dis que nous sommes déjà au chapitre 2 et qu'il ne s'est déroulé que deux jours jusqu'à présent... je pense passer à la vitesse supérieure pour le reste sinon je ne vais jamais m'en sortir xD Et Kirk et Spock non plus !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Troisième jour_

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ce n'était pas une impression mais un fait. Il faisait sombre, lourd et il n'avait aucune espèce d'idée d'où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une puissante pression pesait sur sa gorge et empêchait tout air de circuler. Il commença à gémir sous le coup de la douleur des premiers spasmes d'asphyxie. Il voulut se débarrasser de ce qui l'étranglait mais en vain. Son corps entier se débattit violemment alors que ses poumons brûlaient de plus en plus. Il put enfin ouvrir les yeux et l'obscurité laissa instantanément la place au visage de Spock. Son officier en second était simplement entrain de l'étranger.

_...Spock... ar...arrêtez... SPOCK !

_Capitaine !

Kirk continua de se débattre sans jamais arriver à retrouver son souffle.

_Jim !

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et agrippa instinctivement la main qui lui agrippait l'épaule pour la rejeter violemment le plus loin possible de lui. L'air sembla à nouveau se glisser entre ses lèvres et il s'en abreuva à grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il posa une main crispée sur sa poitrine, pressant son coeur de calmer ses battements chaotiques. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'était pass-

_Vous allez bien, Jim ?

Kirk ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre à coucher. Son officier en second était assis sur le rebord de son lit, un regard impénétrable mais clairement inquiet posé sur lui.

_Oui, seulement un mauvais rêve, souffla-t-il alors que sa respiration reprenait difficilement mais sûrement un rythme plus lancinant.

Il lâcha alors le poignet de Spock qu'il tenait toujours fermement entre ses doigts et s'excusa silencieusement de son geste malencontreux. Spock ne lui répondit rien mais gardait son regard fixé sur lui. Kirk, lui, préféra l'éviter et s'extirpa de ses draps maintenant trempés.

_Puis-je vous demander ce qui a perturbé à ce point votre sommeil ? Lui demanda Spock d'une voix basse.

Kirk eut un léger tressaillement en se remémorant les dernières bribes de son cauchemars et les chassa vivement de son esprit. Non, vraiment rien d'important.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mentit-il pour éviter à Spock un embarras inutile.

Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'un tel cauchemar ne servirait qu'à le rendre plus coupable encore qu'il ne se sentait.

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveiller, dit-il pour détourner l'attention et combler le silence de Spock qui devenait trop pesant à son goût. Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher si vous le souhaitez.

Spock se releva de sa position initiale et lui fit face, le visage toujours fermé. Il savait. Et Kirk savait qu'il savait. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui avait pu le faire cauchemarder ainsi.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, rajouta-t-il cependant avec un petit sourire fatigué, je vais bien. Une douche et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ! Finit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil rassurant.

Il dépassa l'officier en second pour aller rejoindre sa douche mais une main puissante lui agrippa le bras. Kirk s'arrêta et posa un regard surpris sur le visage de Spock. Son ami avait le visage baissé et les lèvres légèrement pincées. Ce qui, en langage purement vulcain, pouvait déjà signifier un état de stress des plus avancés. Kirk fit un pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de Spock alors que son propre regard se teintait d'une inquiétude attendrie.

_Spock...

La main sur son bras se crispa.

_Avez-vous eu mal ?

Les yeux de Kirk s'arrondirent légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de cette question, ni même de la vibration dans le ton de la voix de Spock. Son visage s'adoucit et il posa sa main sur celle tendue de Spock qui continuait de l'agripper.

_Mon ami... Il n'y a jamais eu de douleur. Quand allez-vous commencer à vous pardonner ?

Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir observer le visage de Spock et y lire la multitude d'expressions qu'il semblait aborder en cet instant. Mais la pénombre de sa chambre et l'inclinaison de la tête du vulcain ne lui permettaient pas de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'esprit de son ami. Même s'il pouvait aisément le deviner. Il fit alors doucement pression sur la main de Spock et effleura leur propres doigts. Il sentit alors la peau sous la sienne trembler doucement et le contact entre leur main fut aussitôt rompu. Spock laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Kirk le regarda faire, le coeur triste. Il aurait tant voulu effacer cette douleur qui semblait courber les épaules du vulcain, remonter le temps pour effacer la dernière mission qu'ils avaient effectuer ensemble. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne semblait suffire à apaiser Spock. Et il ne supportait pas d'être à ce point impuissant.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, pour réduire la distance qui les séparaient. Et sans réfléchir, il passa ses bras autour du torse du vulcain et referma doucement sa prise sur sa poitrine. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre son dos et le serra doucement contre lui. Si les paroles étaient vaines alors autant se laisser guider par ce que son propre corps lui dictait. Et là dessus, c'était plutôt clair. Réduire toujours au minimum la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Et malgré la tension qui avait gagné subitement le corps de Spock, il ne s'éloigna pas. Ses bras l'enlacèrent même un peu plus profondément, calant leur deux corps comme la veille pour qu'ils se soulèvent d'une seule et même respiration.

Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, peut-être même des minutes. Tout était bien trop relatif dans son esprit alors que chaque instant passé si proche de son ami l'emplissait d'un sentiment inexplicable. Tout ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, la façon dont il tenait le vulcain dans ses bras, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de trouver ça logique. Comme si chaque chose était à sa place. Etait-ce aussi limpide dans l'esprit de Spock que ça pouvait l'être dans le sien ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur les siennes et ses doigts tendirent instinctivement vers ceux de Spock. Il sentit une vague de chaleur naitre au creux de son estomac alors que Spock répondait à son contact en enlaçant leur mains ensemble. Chaque caresse entre leurs phalanges le plongeait dans un état troublant, mélangé entre l'expectative et l'appréhension. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors que sa respiration se faisait plus pesante. Le corps de Spock dégageait de plus en plus de chaleur, il pouvait nettement le percevoir contre son torse nu. Mais alors que son propre corps commençait à réagir à leur proximité prolongée, il sentit le vulcain détacher doucement mais fermement leurs main de son torse. Il brisa alors le contact de leur doigts et de leur corps et s'avança devant lui.

Kirk le regarda faire, la respiration suspendue. Mais le vulcain ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et quitta la pièce sans un seul regard. La porte se referma en un bruit sec et lointain, laissant Kirk interdit pendant de longues secondes. Spock avait rompu leur contact, encore une fois. Spock était parti, pour changer. Il avait presque fuit sa chambre. Pourtant, Kirk n'avait senti aucune froideur dans l'étreinte qui avait été la leur. Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du corps du vulcain emplir encore l'espace vide devant lui.

Alors, ça voulait dire quoi ?

Il cessa de réfléchir et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa douche. Peut-être qu'un peu d'eau froide pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement entre lui et Spock. Et ce qui était entrain de se passer en lui. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était devenu si logique dans son esprit de penser que leur corps s'emboitaient si bien ? Comme une évidence qui rendait leur grade, leur position au centre de la nacelle de commandement, ou encore les aspérités de leur personnalité parfaitement compatibles.

La présence de Spock à ses côtés en faisait un meilleur Capitaine. Faisait-elle vraiment de lui un meilleur homme pour penser ce genre de chose ?

Kirk était resté seul toute la matinée. Les vingt minutes qu'il avait passé sous la douche ne lui permirent pas d'éclaircir les points les plus importants de ses cogitations. Il ne restait plus que le souvenir encore chaud de l'étreinte qu'il avait partagé avec son ami. Et il avait beau se repasser sans cesse la scène dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication plus plausible qu'une autre au comportement du vulcain. Alors il s'était contenté de préparer le petit-déjeuner et d'aller toquer à la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci avait simplement répondu derrière le mur de bois qui les séparait qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il méditerait toute la matinée. Ne voulant pas mettre un sens caché à chacun des faits et gestes de Spock, Kirk était redescendu sans poser plus de questions. Quatre heures plus tard et toujours pas de vulcain à l'horizon, et les questions recommençaient d'elles-mêmes à fuser.

Et s'il avait eu tort de partir sur ce terrain là ?

Et s'il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses ?

_Jim...

Le visage de Kirk se retourna vers la silhouette stoïque qui reposait en bas des escaliers. Il n'avait pas entendu Spock descendre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir apparaître vêtu d'un simple short. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir cette expression dans le regard de Spock. Une expression très éloignée de l'impassibilité vulcaine qu'il pensait retrouver après une matinée de méditation. Pas de regard froid, absent, déterminé.

De la peur.

Spock semblait confus, comme perdu. Comme rarement il avait pu en être témoin. Le regard de Kirk se troubla et il se leva du canapé pour s'approcher rapidement du vulcain.

_Spock, tout va bien ?

Le vulcain ne le quitta pas du regard, comme s'il cherchait à trouver ses mots. Kirk s'approcha doucement et se retint de poser une main sur l'épaule de son officier scientifique.

_Que vous arrive-t-il Spock...

Il vit le vulcain prendre une profonde inspiration. Son propre cœur accéléra en écho à ses angoisses. Ca y était, il était allé trop loin. Spock allait lui dire qu'il partait, il allait mettre fin à tout ça, tout avorter avant même qu'il ne puisse lui-

_Je n'arrive pas à méditer.

Kirk resta comme suspendu quelques secondes à la dernière phrase du vulcain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ne comprenant pas ce que ça pouvait signifier au delà du simple désagrément. C'était ça qui mettait Spock dans un tel état de confusion ? C'était... tout ? Spock sembla remarquer son incompréhension et il rajouta doucement, comme pour lui-même.

_Je n'arrive pas à méditer depuis notre dernière mission. Cela a des effets désastreux sur ma psyché, Jim. Il vaudrait mieux que je parte dès aujourd'hui.

Silence.

Instinctivement, Kirk attrape le bras de Spock.

_Non.

La résolution dans sa voix ne laissait place à aucun refus. La confusion dans le regard de Spock augmenta d'un cran. Kirk ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

_De quels effets parlez-vous ?

Il sentit le corps de Spock se tendre mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise. A cet instant, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire lâcher. Pas même Spock.

_Dites-moi... rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux et inquiet.

_Vous n'êtes pas le seul à faire des cauchemars, Jim.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour rassurer son ami encore une fois mais Spock le coupa dans son élan.

_Sans méditation, mes... émotions restent à la surface et sont difficiles à contrôler. Je fais des cauchemars, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mon enfance, Jim. Je deviens trop sensible à mes propres sentiments et à ceux que je perçois également.

Kirk se tendit légèrement à cette révélation.

_Je n'arrive plus à définir ce qui relève de mes émotions propres ou des vôtres. Je deviens trop confus pour interpréter correctement vos actes et vos comportements. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu... lire dans vos pensées, hier. Je n'avais aucun droit, Jim. Encore une fois, c'était transgresser votre volonté et -

Kirk coupa Spock en faisant doucement pression sur son bras et en le tirant doucement juste devant lui. Il posa cette fois-ci son autre main sur l'épaule du vulcain en un signe d'apaisement. Il lui sourit doucement, lui montrant qu'il ne tenait absolument aucune rigueur par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_Pourquoi vouliez-vous lire mes pensées ?

Son ton était doux, calme. Spock resta indécis quelques secondes, puis son regard dévia légèrement, légèrement fuyant.

_Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre votre état d'esprit. J'ai essayé d'interpréter votre comportement ces deux derniers jours mais les explications rationnelles qui me sont venues à l'esprit sont trop troublantes pour être logiques. Elles ne peuvent être que le reflet de mes propres perturbations.

Kirk comprit alors à quoi Spock devait faire référence. Ce désarroi le touchait, véritablement. Peut-être parce que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas complètement les raisons de ses agissements, moins encore les conséquences que cela avait sur lui. Son instinct semblait simplement prendre le dessus, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il rencontrait des situations compliquées ou difficiles.

L'instinct lui fit faire un pas en avant et accrocher le regard de Spock, attendant que celui-ci veuille bien s'amarrer au sien pour les secondes suivantes.

_Quel comportement ?

Sa voix résonna en lui comme un murmure. Ca recommençait.

_Jim. Le comportement que vous avez en ce moment même.

Kirk sourit doucement. Pourtant, il perdait encore la notion des distances, comme la veille. Mais il en avait totalement conscience. Tout comme le fait que le vulcain ne reculait pas. Il l'encouragea du regard à approfondir son raisonnement.

_Votre envie persistante d'établir des contacts physiques avec moi. Et de les prolonger.

Son pouce glissa doucement sur la peau chaude du cou de Spock, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

_Les émotions dans votre regard lorsque vous posez vos yeux sur moi ont changé. Elles sont plus – conflictuelles. Difficilement discernables.

Le visage de Kirk se rapprochait doucement et son regard glissa des yeux du vulcain vers ses lèvres. Elles l'attiraient, irrémédiablement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi soudainement ?

_Cela vous dérange-t-il Spock ?

Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement. Kirk crut même les voir trembler légèrement mais il mit cela sur le coup de l'imagination.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Kirk sentit le corps du vulcain se détendre doucement sous les caresses légères de son pouce. Spock en avait-il conscience ?

_Moi non plus Spock... mais j'ai besoin de vous...

Incité par les signes que lui envoyait le corps du vulcain, Kirk se permit de franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Spock. Il se serait sûrement arrêté bien avant si son ami s'était reculé. S'il l'avait éloigné. S'il avait senti une seule seconde que le moindre contact était forcé. Il ne se serait jamais permis autrement. Jamais.

Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'il se répéta alors que ses lèvres se posaient délicatement sur celles du vulcain.

Une sensation presque vertigineuse de bien être voila son regard et il ferma doucement les yeux. Il goûta aux lèvres de Spock, attentif au moindre tressaillement, au moindre signe de rejet ou de malaise du vulcain. Mais il ne sentit que la douceur de ces lèvres chaudes et légèrement tremblantes. Ou peut-être était-ce les siennes ?

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il faisait ça, ni quelles seraient les conséquences. Mais il en avait envie.

Il désirait ces lèvres. Il désirait toucher et embrasser Spock.

Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux.

_Spock...

La visage en face de lui trembla légèrement et le vulcain éloigna doucement ses lèvres.

_Jim... ce n'est pas approprié... nous sommes tous les deux dans un état de confusion mentale liée au traumatisme de notre dernière mission et je dois -

_Spock, j'ai envie de vous embrasser. C'est une certitude.

Le vulcain face à lui se figea quelques secondes. Spock plongeait dans son regard avec une force et une transparence qui le mettait littéralement à nu. Comment un regard habituellement aussi impassible pouvait receler autant d'émotions diverses et flamboyantes ?

Peut-être cherchait-il à vérifier sa détermination. S'il était tout simplement sain d'esprit. Peut-être pas, au fond. Peut-être bien que l'idée de perdre définitivement Spock était entrain de le rendre un peu fou. Mais Kirk s'en fichait, il savait ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite.

Il sourit.

Une main se glissa juste derrière sa nuque et l'attira doucement en avant.

Spock semblait aussi le savoir.

_A suivre..._

_Hum... bon... vu la date du dernier chapitre posté avant celui-ci je ne ferais aucun commentaire ^^'_

_J'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration et le temps de me remettre à écrire cette fic, pour ceux et celles qui seraient encore un peu intéressés (on sait jamais xD)._

_On va dire que cette dernière année a été assez chaotique, professionnellement et personnellement, et que je retrouve enfin mes passions premières ;)_

_Je remercie énormément les reviewers de cette fanfiction, sans votre fidélité et vos si gentilles remarques, je pense que cette fanfic serait tombée dans l'oubli. Cette suite, je vous la dédie personnellement, en espérant qu'elle saura maintenir ou faire revivre votre intérêt et votre plaisir !_

_A bientôt sur **frenchks . com**_


End file.
